


AJ альянс - другая сторона

by Ariabart, Orknea



Category: Tytania
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orknea/pseuds/Orknea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Варданская империя, 590й год по имперскому летоисчислению. Со времен АJ-Альянса прошло больше двухсот лет.<br/>Два соавтора собираются писать книгу о непосредственных участниках тех событий: Жуслане и Ариабарте Титания. Для того, чтобы найти о них как можно больше информации, один из соавторов - Эдвин Лоуэлл - связывается с потомком тех самых Жуслана и Ариабарта - графиней Лидией Титания, которая может дать им доступ в семейный архив.<br/>А, как известно, в архивах Титания  можно найти все, что угодно - даже то, чего ожидаешь меньше всего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в соавторстве с Алэй Лан.

Большинству безумных и не очень проектов, рожденных на дне бутылки, суждено там и остаться. Вернуться в ноосферу или небытие – кому как больше нравится. Этот вполне мог оказаться одним из них. По крайней мере, под утро Эдвин едва вспомнил о нем. И, раз уж вспомнил, пришлось решать, звонить ли будущему, может статься, соавтору, или спустить все на тормозах. Пьяный треп и есть пьяный треп, но именно после этого трепа Эдвин впервые за черт знает какой промежуток времени ощутил писательский зуд, это приятное покалывание в кончиках пальцев – предвестник вдохновения и бессонных ночей за компом. В самом деле, ну что он потеряет? Детективы ему осточертели, а издательство неустанно намекало о том, что неплохо бы воскресить героя, благополучно ухлопанного в последней книге, и продолжить серию. Рано или поздно… он согласился бы и снова надел бы на себя это ярмо. Еще одна книга, или две, или три, а дальше что? Почивать на лаврах? Не такими густыми они были, лавры эти.  
Эдвин закурил, выхлебал бутылку минералки. Титания, значит…  
На звонок Брент долго не отвечал, а когда ответил, стало ясно, что он тоже страдает от похмелья. И страдания его то и дело усугублялись взрывами детских голосов на заднем фоне. Брент был человеком глубоко и безнадежно семейным, в отличие от Эдвина, который дожив до тридцати семи, так и не остепенился. Тем не менее, звонку он явно обрадовался. Эдвина немного отпустило - он все же опасался немного, что предложение было сделано не всерьез, и он будет выглядеть дураком, уцепившись за него.  
\- Друг мой, - Эдвин мог по голосу догадаться, что Брент сейчас мучительно хмурится, - разум мой деятелен, но плоть слаба… особенно этим утром. Может, приедешь ко мне, и мы все обсудим? А то я сегодня совершенно нетранспортабелен. Сам-то как?  
\- Я в норме, буду у тебя… часа через два, - ответил Эдвин, прикинув, сколько ему потребуется на душ, и на то, чтоб по дороге заехать за букетом для жены Брента и еще каким-нибудь подарком для детей. Приходить в гости с пустыми руками он не любил.

 

***

Это был уже третий букет, который он вручал жене Брента, и, соответственно, третья встреча. Аннабель очаровательно смущалась, ставила букет в вазу и уводила детей. К работе мужа она относилась почти с благоговением и ревностно следила, чтобы никто и ничто ей не мешали. Эдвин успел оценить это, как и домашние обеды, куда их с Брентом звали деликатнейшим стуком в дверь. Сам он привык работать в кафе, где почти поселялся на время работы над очередным детективом. Кофе, пепельница и официантки, которые не позволяли ему умереть с голоду. Да, в семейной жизни были свои плюсы, как ни крути. Эдвин вздохнул и впился зубами в бутерброд, тарелочка которых тоже входила в список плюсов. Дома с помощью инфосети он перелопатил кучу источников. В Союзе Титанию предсказуемо не любили и писали о них предсказуемые, а значит, скучные гадости. «Образу врага» разве что рогов и копыт не хватало в качестве фамильной черты. Встречались и образчики творчества авторства тех, кто в свое время бежал от преследований Титании, или от гнета Титании, или от произвола Титании. В общем, бежал, поджав хвост. Единственным источником, достойным внимания, стали воспоминания одного из дипломатов, который участвовал в переговорах с Жусланом Титания. Ну как участвовал, он в то время бы секретарем, участие его наверняка сводилось к «подай-принеси». Может быть именно поэтому он и не брызгал слюной негодования, а писал о Жуслане, как о противнике опасном, но, безусловно, достойном. «Правильно, не ты же от него по ушам в тот раз получил», - подумал тогда Эдвин, - «а если бы получил, совсем по-другому пел, а расписать со вкусом промахи своего предшественника на посту… почему бы и нет.»  
Этими соображениями он и поделился с Брентом, который в свою очередь работал с официальными источниками. Они впадали в иную крайность – боготворили Титанию и, следовательно, тоже были скучны. Нет, информации, чтоб написать подробную биографию уровня «родился, вырос…» вполне хватало, но Брент хотел иного.  
Эдвин не помнил, как именно они тогда заговорили о Титании. Сам он в детстве собирал модели кораблей, среди которых был и «Золотое руно» (ограниченный выпуск). Этим его интерес к властьимущим практически исчерпывался. А вот Брент ими практически бредил.  
«Титания сейчас, и Титания тогда – небо и земля. В буквальном смысле. Это сейчас они спустились, так сказать, с небес…»  
«Но за деревьями не видят леса, а за фигурами масштаба Жуслана и Ариабарта Титания – людей, которыми они были…»  
В принципе, Эдвин был с ним согласен. Все прочитанные им источники описывали в первую очередь политика Жуслана и военного Ариабарта. Реальные люди интересовали авторов меньше всего. Их даже описывали всегда в одном абзаце, как будто они были сиамскими близнецами. А годы жизни и вовсе были одинаковыми у обоих, так что умещались в одну строчку.  
Эдвин понимал, откуда это идет. С времен AJ-Альянса прошло всего-то около двухсот лет, года четыре назад был жив еще один из их внуков - долгожитель, заставший на своем веку многое. Так что писатъ о "фигурах такого масштаба" слишком подробно могло оказаться просто опасно - жили еще те Титания, для которых они были реальными людьми. Но сейчас, он был уверен, дорога была свободна.  
Особенно для исторического романа, который он и Брент собирались писатъ.  
О сюжете они договорились быстро - как раз года 446-50 были самыми интересными для них обоих. Покушение на тогдашнего Безземельного Лорда, обвинение Жуслана, создание Альянса - у Эдвина руки чесались от желания начать писать это поскорее. Брент, изучавший историю и политику, мечтательно говорил о том, что после победы над Идрисом Титания, основным противником Альянса, события были не менее интересными, если рассматриватъ их как отправную точку для создания той Титании, что правила сейчас. Но по мнению Эдвина, там было слишком много политических интриг. Он уже подозревал, что эту часть придется оставить на откуп Бренту, если они вообще решат браться за нее.  
Эдвин еще в школе не слишком-то разбирался в том, что последовало за перенесением правительства Титании со станции Уранибург на недавно завоеванную Балгащу. Слишком скучно ему было учить, с кем были заключены союзы, кого привели к покорности силой, кто пришел сам. Интересно становилось толъко к году 548, когда род императоров Варданской империи пресекся.  
Эдвин, впервые прочитав об этом в учебнике, подумал, что больно уж вовремя последний император скончался, не оставив наследников. И больно уж хорошо проредел императорский род, что ни одного преемника тогдашнему правителю не нашли. И слишком уж просто переняла властъ Титания.  
Он был, разумеется, согласен, что это было самым лучшим выходом - чтобы избежатъ гражданской войны. И Титания и так была де факто повелителями Вселенной - ладно, ее половины. Но Эдвин подозревал, что клан приложил руку к проишедшему. Пусть они и не приняли императорского титула, а просто утвердили свою форму власти окончателъно - совет из Безземелъного Лорда и четырех князей теперь заправлял всем с Лютеха - но так все у них ладно получилось...  
Хотя это произошло после Жуслана и Ариабарта и, следовательно, их с Брентом не интересовало.  
Эдвин, когда они с Брентом только задумывались о романе, предложил написать его от лица кого-нибудь из подчиненных Жуслана и Ариабарта. Он считал, что так будет проще - и информацию легче искатъ. Но Брент даже слушать об этом не захотел, он мечтал написать роман именно о двух кузенах Титания, а не приключения какого-нибудь капитана.  
Где брать ту информацию, что была нужна им, Эдвин пока что не знал. Их интересовали самые мелкие детали, которые обычно и придавали книгам глубину - что предпочитал на завтрак Жуслан? Пил ли Ариабарт кофе - а то, как сказал он Бренту, если они напишут, что Ариабарт на совещаниях хлестал его литрами, а потом окажется, что у него была на кофе аллергия, будет неудобно. Какие книги они читали, смотрели ли ТВ, какую слушали музыку - все это он и Брент упомянут хорошо если одной строчкой, но знать такие вещи было необходимо.  
А когда Эдвин думал о семьях Ариабарта и Жуслана, то начинал тихо постаныватъ. Личную жизнь что один, что другой скрывали, как только могли.  
А могли они, в силу своего положения, многое. Оставалось сопоставлять и домысливать, домысливать и сопоставлять, но сюжет этим сыт не будет. Удалось найти несколько упоминаний о любовных похождениях Жуслана, но, с начала раскола клана он был верен (или не верен, но информации на этот счет не было) своей единственной фаворитке - леди Франсии, от нее и прижил впоследствии двоих детей.  
Ариабарт Титания был в этом плане просто не человеком, а бермудским треугольником. Ни одного имени, кроме Эдны Фредерикс, от которой он и… Эдвин скривился, дочитывая это навязшее на зубах «прижил двоих детей». Да, поди различи этих кузенов, солидарны они были не только в плане сокрытия личной жизни и количества отпрысков, но и в том, что ни один из них так и не заключил официального брака. В случае Жуслана это казалось особенно странным – леди Франсия была Титанией, пусть не из одной из могущественных семей, но принадлежала к клану. Союз с ней никто не посчитал бы мезальянсом. С Эдной ситуация была сложнее, но не стоило забывать, что Жуслан и Ариабарт были в своем роде… революционерами. И кто бы посмел остановить их, захоти они заключить брак с кем бы то ни было. Вывод напрашивался сам собой – они не захотели. Проблем с наследниками это не создавало. Никакого приоритета законные дети перед бастардами не имели, а у Жуслана и Ариабарта законных как раз и не было.  
Но при всей благостности картины, которую живописали официальные хроники, Эдвина не оставляла мысль, что под слоем краски скрывается нечто иное. И это нечто проглядывало сквозь мазки. Совсем чуть-чуть, но проглядывало. Когда он сказал об этом Бренту, тот добродушно посмеялся над ним.  
\- У тебя это профессиональное – везде искать детективную подоплеку. Им просто нужны были наследники, вот и нашли подходящих особ из тех, что были рядом. Эдна Фредерикс начинала служила вместе с Ариабартом, они познакоились еще в военной академии, тогда, вероятно, у них и сложились близкие отношения. Потом она занимала пост капитана «Аустры» - флагмана флота Жуслана. Это кстати благодаря ей Жуслан смог покинуть Уранибург, чтобы присоединиться к своему кузену. С Франсией тоже все понятно.  
\- Не понятно, - Эдвин упрямо мотнул головой, - Очень даже не понятно. Смотри, первенец и у Жуслана, и у Ариабарта появился, когда им было по тридцать девять. Франсии тогда было тридцать, но Эдна – ровесница Ариабарта. Тридцать девять для первого ребенка не поздновато ли? Учитывая, как много от этого ребенка должно было зависеть? Как минимум постоянный надзор врачей и не факт, что естественное оплодотворение.  
Брент изумленно поднял брови, словно не ожидал от своего бездетного соавтора такой осведомленности. Эдвин сбился.  
\- У меня сестра… старшая. Она в сорок родила и, в общем, это нелегко было. Так что я знаю.  
\- Нет, ты продолжай-продолжай… У Эдны от Ариабарта через три года еще и дочь родилась. Причем… гммм… чуть ли не прямо на корабле. Нет, железная все же была женщина. Такая карьера, да еще и дети. Да еще и от князя. А знаешь, - Брент даже в ладоши хлопнул, - Это любовь! Пронесенная сквозь годы и расстояния. И это прекрасно. Совершенно… - он откусил от бутерброда, - …прекрасно!  
\- Почему тогда они не поженились? Если уж такая любовь?  
\- Может, как раз поэтому, - очки Брента загадочно сверкнули, - А что если это Эдна была против брака?  
\- И кто-то еще говорит о моей склонности искать детективную подоплеку… - пробормотал Эдвин.  
\- Сам подумай, тогда о карьере на флоте ей бы пришлось забыть.  
\- Так любовь или карьера?  
\- Возможно, это Ариабарт был влюблен. И принял все ее условия. Гм, гм… «Третье поражение Ариабарта Титания» - звучит, а? Побежден не на поле брани, но на ложе любви… - иногда цветистость речи Брента превосходила все разумные пределы. Но как бы там ни было, Эдвин согласился с ним в том, что любовная линия, определенно, оживила бы повествование. Да и читательниц бы привлекла.  
Тут им пришлось прерваться - пришли две старшие дочки Брента. Они принесли отцу и его гостю сок и орешки, но, как прекрасно видел Эдвин, девочки просто хотели прогнатъ надоедливого посетителя и пообщаться с отцом.  
Пока Брент разбирался с младшим поколением, Эдвин думал о всякой ерунде. О том, что надо договоритъся с уборщицей, чтобы не трогала заметки - ее всегда огорчала привычка Эдвина разбрасывать листы с записями по всей квартире. И что нужно купить еды. Разобраться, что там с синим костюмом, может, пятно еще можно вывести...  
Хорошо было этим Титания, с завистью подумал Эрвин. Щелкнул пальцами - и тут же прибегают служащие. Жуслан, наверное, и не знал, откуда берется чистое белье. Считал, что оно размножается в шкафу делением.  
Бент выпроводил дочек, пообещав погулять вечером с ними. Эдвин проводил их взглядом и сказал:  
\- А закончим мы сценой, как Жуслан прилетает на Балгащу. После того, как Ариабарт стал Безземельным лордом и они перенесли правительство из Уранибургa. Жуслан входит в дом, который он только что купил. Там наверняка как раз начали ремонт, краской пахнет, везде стройматериалы лежат. И он даже не знает, что проживет в этом доме всю жизнь, и дети его родятся тут...  
\- Они наверняка родились в больнице, - сказал зануда Брент.  
\- Я в переносном смысле, - отмахнулся Эдвин. - И дети его, и внуки... Правнуки уже уехали на Лютех... И что Ариабарт будет его там навещать... Где кстати, жил Ариабарт?  
Брент, покусывая губу, полез в свои записи.  
\- Хм.. - промычал он. - Хм...  
\- Ну?  
Брент открыл на комме какой-то файл и начал тщательно сличатъ написанное на листе и в файле.  
\- Ариабарт Титания поставил палатку под мостом? - предположил Эдвин.  
\- Нет. Он, - тут Брент задумчиво потер лысину, - жил в одном доме с Жусланом. Я же помнил, что там что-то было такое...  
\- Зачем? - удивился Эдвин. - Что может быть проще для них - найти еще один дом? Им явно не приходилосъ экономить на арендной плате.  
Брент вызвал на экран карту.  
\- Вот смотри. Тут они жили, если верить моим записям.  
Эдвин присвистнул. Кузены жили в самом лучшем районе столицы. Там даже сейчас, после перенесения администрации на Лютех, цены на недвижимость были сногсшибательными, а уж тогда...  
\- Может, он не сразу нашел походящий дом? - предположил Эдвин. - И решил пожить у Жуслана. А потом... нет ничего более постоянного, чем временное и все такое.  
\- Женщины не любят, когда кто-то, кроме них, в доме хозяйка, - сказал Брент уверенно. - И дети... Эдне это навернака не нравилось.  
\- Поэтому она за него замуж и не вышла, - хмыкнул Эдвин.  
\- Но детей-то рожала!  
\- Я сразу сказал, что тут что-то нечисто.  
Они обсуждали это еще несколько часов. В конце концов Эдвин понял, что не в состоянии придумать не только какую-нибудь толковую, а даже совершенно сумасшедшую теорию.  
\- Мы зашли в тупик, - сказал он.  
Брент согласно кивнул, посасывая мундштук трубки.  
\- Предлагаю сделать перерыв. До завтра... или послезатра. Я попробую попасть в государственный архив...  
Эдвин побарабанил пальцами по столешнице.  
\- Я... может быть, у меня тоже появится возможность кое-что разузнать.  



	2. Chapter 2

Возможность звали Лидией, и она была, его, Эдвина, поклонницей. В смысле не самого Эдвина даже, а его таланта или, если уж быть совсем точным, обаятельного детектива – главного героя серии книг за авторством Эдвина. Но что гораздо важнее - она была графиней Титания. Лично они не встречались - Эдвин получил несколько писем от нее (его агент настоял, чтоб он прочитал и ответил на них) а так же подписал для нее книги. Все, кроме последней, после выхода которой ни одного письма больше не последовало. Кажется, графиня очень близко к сердцу приняла смерть любимого героя. Тогда Эдвин не придал этому ровно никакого значения - он был слишком рад освободиться, сейчас же он сомневался. Ответит ли ему она? В любом случае, отправляя письмо, он ничего не терял. В нем он в самых любезных выражениях просил графиню об аудиенции, намекая, что она и только она может помочь ему в работе над новой книгой, выразил робкую надежду, что графиня сможет выделить ему время в своем, вне всякого сомнения, плотном графике. За написанием этого послания Эдвин вспомнил те далекие времена, когда он еще только штурмовал издательства со своими опусами. Ему было не привыкать отправлять письма в пустоту. Но это, на удивление, не сгинуло. Более того - ответ пришел на следующий же день, в нем личный секретарь графини уведомлял Эдвина о том, что его смогут принять в такое-то время, по такому-то адресу. Холодно. Официально. Не сравнить даже с теми письмами, что он получал от графини до этого, но это был ответ, это было согласие на встречу, и только это было по-настоящему важно. Бренту он пока ничего не рассказал, боясь сглазить.  
Он прибыл раньше на двадцать минут в лучшем костюме, который, разумеется, в итоге оказался недостаточно хорош для обстановки, в которой его приняли. Секретарь попросил подождать и предложил кофе, но допить его Эдвин не успел - графиня явилась в приемную и буквально утащила его за собой. Он даже разглядеть не успел этот родовитый ураган в юбке. Он знал, что графине чуть за сорок, и представлял себе ее совсем по-иному, а перед ним стояла женщина, которая выглядела моложе его самого. А еще она выглядела рассерженной.  
\- Я хотела посмотреть вам в глаза! - Прозвучало вместо приветствия.  
\- Смотрите, - согласился Эдвин.  
\- И вы посмели явиться сюда после того, что сделали. Как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Я могу уйти, - кажется, встреча не задалась с самого начала, но отпускать его графиня не торопилась.  
\- Лидия, - она по-мужски протянула ему руку, которую он с удовольствием бы поцеловал, а вместо этого пришлось осторожно пожать.  
\- Эдвин, рад что вы смогли принять меня. Но чем я вас так разгневал?  
\- И вы еще спрашиваете. Вы убили его!  
Эдвин не смог удержать улыбку. Претензии такого рода ему доводилось получать в письменном виде, но ни разу их с такой горячностью не высказывали ему лично.  
\- Мне жаль, если я так расстроил вас последней книгой, но герои тоже иногда уходят, такова жизнь.  
\- О, скажите пожалуйста... Жизнь! Вам просто надоело, и вы его убили! Это подло! Нет, не считайте меня экзальтированной дурой, но это же абсолютно ясно. Есть разница, когда смерть героя требует сама логика повествования и когда автор просто выбрасывает надоевшую игрушку. Первое я могу понять, второе же мне отвратительно. Зачем вы вообще взялись писать последний роман?  
\- Может, ради гонорара? - любезно подсказал Эдвин.  
\- Да. Конечно. Я понимаю... - ее отступление было таким же неожиданным, как нападение, - Так чем я могу вам помочь? На ком теперь вы решили заработать?  
\- Ну... я бы не стал ставить вопрос именно так.  
Прекрасная графиня презрительно и не слишком женственно фыркнула.  
\- У меня сейчас новый проект, - признался Эдвин.  
\- Еще кто-то, кто завоюет вам сердца читателей для получения вами гонорара, а потом будет выброшен за ненадобностью? - любезно осведомилась графиня.  
\- Не совсем, - Эдвин выдержал совершенно необходимую паузу. - Дело в том, что я и один мой хороший знакомый... вам, может быть, известны его книги, Брент Френсис...  
\- В жизни не слышала, - сообщила Лидия.  
\- Он знаменитый историк, автор нескольких очень популярных исторических романов... Мы с ним хотели бы написать роман... биографию... тех Титания, которые в очередной раз изменили Вселенную.  
\- Каких именно? Каждый второй... ладно, каждый третий Титания так или иначе менял Вселенную.  
\- Про Ариабарта и Жуслана Титания, разумеется!  
Лидия замолчала.  
\- Подумайте, - страстно заговорил Эдвин. - О них же до сих пор толком ничего не написано! Возьмите любой учебник истории, любую энциклопедию - там одно и то же! А что делать тем, кто захочет узнать больше? Полнее погрузиться в ту эпоху?  
Лидия покусывала носовой платок и не говорила ни слова.  
\- Мы, разумеется, сначала предоставим нашу книгу для предварительного ознакомления, - сказал Эдвин. - Все-таки речь идет о людях, чьи потомки здравствуют и сейчас...  
Еще немного - и он запел бы гимн или прокричал "Да здравствует Титания" - лишь бы получить какую-нибудь реакцию. Лидия шевельнулась.  
\- Это... интересная идея, - медленно произнесла она. - Кто из вас до нее додумался?  
\- Если честно... - Эдвин поколебался. - Мы в тот вечер были на ужасно нудном сборище литераторов. И я сейчас, как бы ни старался, не могу вспомнить, кто же первый произнес "а не хотел бы ты написать о..." Это волшебная фраза, - он улыбнулся.  
\- То есть вы оба допились до такого состояния, что на следующий день с трудом вспомнили, кто вы? - уточнила Лидия с мягкой насмешкой.  
\- Этого я не говорил.  
\- Я... подумаю, что можно сделать, - Лидия махнула ладонью, давая понять, что аудиенция завершена, - И я потребую плату! – добавила она.  
Эдвин встал, поклонился.  
\- Любую цену, моя леди.  
\- Я свяжусь с вами, - Лидия подала ему руку.

***

Бренту он все-таки проговорился. Тот пришел в экстаз от возможной перспективы - попасть в архивы клана! Куда пускают очень, очень немногих, и рядом всегда стоит вежливый архивариус-надзиратель, не дающий тебе посмотреть ничего, кроме разрешенных документов! В архивы, где что только не хранится!  
Эдвин был не так оптимистичен. Он сомневался, что в Титании хранили письма пра-пра... и еще несколько прадедушек и бабушек, где они обсуждали обыденные дела, вроде того, что малютка Анна подхватила простуду, а маленький Арал вчера споткнулся о плюшевую игрушку и разбил лобик, из-за чего весь день хандрил и отказался ужинать. Вот документы, связанные с политикой и военной историей - сколько угодно.  
\- Семья - тоже история! - строго выговаривал Брент Эдвину Неверующему. - А для Титании семейная история настолько связана со всем остальным, что они наверняка и чеки оставляют, которыми за продукты расплачивались.  
\- Тебе виднее, - соглашался Эдвин.  
Чем дольше молчала Лидия, тем в большее он впадал отчаяние. На эти архивы он возлагал серьезные надежды. Знал, что нельзя полагаться всего на один источник и все равно - хотел попасть туда. Где бы они еще могли собрать информацию такого качества, практически из первых рук? В семьяx друзей тогдашних князей, где, быть может, сохранились какие-то воспоминания и памятки?  
А Брент, напротив, все больше воодушевлялся. Он считал, что если бы Лидия хотела отказать, то сделала бы это сразу. Чем дольше она молчала, тем вероятнее для него было согласие.  
Эдвин попробовал связаться с ней на исходе второй недели, но получил ответ от секретаря, что графиня занята и даст ему знать, когда захочет его видеть. Не слишком обнадеживающий ответ.  
Прошло три недели, за которые Брент успел подписать контракт на несколько лекций в одном из незначительных колледжей Лютеха, а Эдвин со скуки написал детскую сказку, чем немало удивил себя и своего издателя - впрочем, ее он все равно выставил на своем сайте. И только когда начался понедельник четвертой недели, ему позвонили.  
Он был уверен, отвечая на звонок, что по ту сторону экрана снова окажется секретарь, но это была сама Лидия - крайне довольная собой.  
\- Я прочитала романы вашего Брента, - сказала она. - Мне же надо было знать, с кем вы связались, чтобы писать про моих предков.  
\- И как вы их нашли? - осторожно спросил Эдвин.  
\- Грандиозными! Вы мне дадите его адрес? Я хочу написать ему письмо.  
\- Он женат, - на всякий случай предупредил Эрвин, с удивлением ощущая что-то вроде укола ревности. Какого черта! Это его поклонница, ему она первому написала!  
\- Я же не собираюсь писать ему любовные письма, мой милый, - прищурилась Лидия. - Всего лишь выскажу свое восхищение. Пошлю букет жене, наверняка она его всячески поддерживает. У них есть дети?  
\- Трое.  
\- И по маленькой игрушке детям. Ничего обязывающего, ничего обременительного. Девочки или мальчики?  
\- Простите?  
\- Дети.  
\- Две девочки, мальчик. Мальчику год, девочкам семь и пять.  
\- Как мило, - умилилась Лидия. - Так о вашем деле...  
Эдвина будто подкинуло.  
\- Я поговорила с моим кузеном и знаете, что он мне сказал?...  
\- Зависит от того, с каким именно кузеном вы разговаривали, мадам, - насколько Эдвин знал, кузенами Лидии приходились примерно половина клана. Графиня происходила из очень знатной семьи.  
Лидия довольно улыбнулась.  
\- Не многие смогли бы дать вам разрешение на посещение главного архива. Адам, похоже, тоже читает ваши книги.  
Сам Безземельный Лорд. Эдвин подумал, что ему надо верноподданчески упасть в обморок.  
\- Я думаю, я сообщу об этом в письме Бренту... он же позволит мне называть его так?.. хорошая новость всегда способствует установлению хороших отношений, - размышляла Лидия.  
\- Ваш кузен не сказал, когда нам будет позволено посетить архив? - обрел дар речи Эдвин.  
\- О,не раньше, чем через месяц, - отмахнулась Лидия. Заметив выражение его лица, она улыбнулась. - Документы, которые могут вас с Брентом заинтересовать, еще надо найти. Вы же не думали, что попадете в архив и будете там рыться?  
\- Ни в коем случае, - солгал Эдвин.  
\- Но пока что... и это вторая хорошая новость! Пока что вы можете посетить архив моей семьи! Это, конечно, совсем не то, что главный архив, но кое-что интересное есть и там, - Лидия выжидательно посмотрела на него. Эдвин послушно выразил свое восхищение, признательность, благодарность...  
\- Вы можете посетить меня в моей резиденции послезавтра, - томно сказала Лидия, когда он выдохся. У Эдвина было нехорошее чувство, что она над ним смеется. - Вам пришлют приглашение. Заодно поговорим о плате за мою помощь.  


****

  
\- Как я выгляжу?  
\- Прекрасно.  
Брент нервно поправил галстук. По мнению Эдвина, этому галстуку надо было покончить жизнь самоубийством еще до того, как его выкроили, но Брент отказался его снимать. Подарок жены. Просто удивительно, как у такой милой женщины было так мало вкуса.  
Или она в тот год была серьезно недовольна мужем.  
Брент погладил лысину. Когда-то у него была буйная шевелюра, которую приходилось постоянно приглаживать. Волосы исчезли - привычка осталась.  
\- Не нервничай. Графиня Лидия... очень милая дама.  
\- Я ни разу не встречал никого из Титания, - признался Брент.  
В этом Эдвин не сомневался. Его соавтор мог бы повесить в спальне портрет Ариабарта, знать наизусть биографию всех Безземельных Лордов, но встретиться с предметом своей страсти вживую - никогда. Он был слишком застенчив.  
Эдвин запоздало подумал, что об этом Лидию надо было бы предупредить.  
Она и так в самое сердце поразила Брента и его жену, прислав им действительно милое письмо, а также обещанные букет и подарки. А когда Лидия прислала за ними роскошный кар, был поражен даже Эдвин.  
Поместье вдовствующей графини Титания находилось за городом - ее покойный супруг ("давно и неправда, милый, давно и неправда!") предпочитал уединение. Их проверили, кар заехал в ворота, Брент еще раз попытался удавиться галстуком.  
Графиня Лидия, сияющая и великолепная, ждала их в холле. Эдвин церемонно склонил голову, приветствуя ее, и представил Брента.  
\- Я знала, что вы выглядите именно так, - Лидия подала ему руку, которую Брент весьма галантно поцеловал. Эдвин некстати вспомнил, что его такой чести не удостоили.  
\- И не потому, что нашла ваш сайт. Нет, когда я читала ваши романы, то видела проступающий сквозь строчки облик.  
\- О, - сказал Брент. - Но вы должны были видеть не меня. А моих персонажей.  
\- Любая книга несет на себе отпечаток ее автора. Иногда то, каким видится писатель, очень различается с тем, кем он считает себя сам.  
\- Да, но...  
\- Я прошу прощения, - Лидия хлопнула в ладоши. - Кто начинает беседу, стоя в холле. Прошу!  
Они прошли в столовую, где Брент и Лидия заговорили о его романах, потом перешли на исторические личностей, в них описанныx, а потом плавно съехали на историю Земли. Эдвин помалкивал, слушая, как Лидия на равных ведет беседу с доктором наук. Вряд ли она узнала все это за прошедшие несколько недель.  
\- Немногие династии могли похвастаться, что сумели продержаться на троне хоть несколько столетий, - Брент так увлекся, что даже не обращал внимания на десерт.  
\- Титания с самого начала отказалась от мысли попасть на трон, - улыбнулась Лидия.  
\- Они предпочитали стоять за ним, - не удержался Эдвин.  
Брент и Лидия укоризненно посмотрели на него.  
\- Но это мне напомнило цель нашей встречи, - Лидия аккуратно сложила салфетку. - Я думаю, будет лучше, если чай нам подадут в гостиную, там удобнее разговаривать... о делах, - она ласково посмотрела на Эдвина. Тот покрылся холодным потом.  
Гостиная была обставлена с безупречным вкусом и в стиле одной из земных эпох докосмической эры - Эдвин забыл название. Брент расцвел, он явно чувствовал себя как дома.  
Горничная подала чай, стрельнула глазками в Брента (да что такое, подумал Эдвин, на него в этом доме никто не обращал внимания!) и ушла. Лидия задумчиво посмотрела на них.  
\- Я, когда поговорила с Адамом, вспомнила, что у нас сохранились письма прапра... - она запнулась, считая, - письма одной из моих пра и далее бабушек по материнской линии. Вы, может быть, помните, в те времена, когда жили Жуслан и Ариабарт, в их кругах была мода посылать личные письма, написанные на бумаге, а не по комму.  
\- К счастью, - сказал историк Брент.  
\- Наверное... Моя пра и далее бабушка была довольно близко знакома с лордом Жусланом. Она была его воспитанницей, потом вышла замуж за его кузена. Они очень часто общались и были дружны до конца жизни. Даже породнились через внуков, в конце концов. Неплохо для принцессы крошечного королевства, - Лидия насмешливо улыбнулась. Эдвин знал, о ком она говорит, и что родством с Титанией все заслуги принцессы не ограничивались.  
\- Я дам вам оригиналы, так что будьте осторожны, - Лидия посмотрела на Эдвина и отвела взгляд. - Я расчитываю, что вы отнесетесь к тому, что узнаете, с должной деликатностью. Мы все на это расчитываем.  
\- Разумеется... - начал Эдвин, но Лидия его прервала.  
\- Адам тоже считает, что про Жуслана и Ариабарта слишком мало известно. Но открывать все, исключительно ради сенсации... На это мы не пойдем.  
Эдвин и Брент переглянулись. Послание было недвусмысленным. Не так уж и изменилась Титания за последние пару сотен лет...  
\- О плате за мою помощь, - весело улыбнулась Лидия. - Эдвин...  
\- Да?  
\- Мне было так жаль, когда вы его убили.  
О нет, подумал Эдвин. Я так и знал.  
\- Я плакала.  
О нет.  
\- Вы же хотите доставить мне небольшое удовольствие? И я уверена, все ваши читатели будут рады.  
Последующий за этим спор Эдвин позорно проиграл. 


	3. Chapter 3

Скромный домашний архив оказался, разумеется, вовсе не скромным. Может, для Титания он и являлся таковым, но мерки Титания и мерки простых смертных… Эдвин едва удержался от того, чтоб не присвистнуть. Графиня знала толк в хранении старинных документов. Или же полагалась на очень хороших специалистов. Брент рассыпался в комплиментах по этому поводу, ему за время писательской карьеры приходилось бывать во многих архивах, состояние которых, по сравнению с этим, было плачевным. Вольно же ему было расточать любезности, ведь Бренту не нужно было ломать голову над тем, как оживить одного литературного мертвеца, который имел несчастье запасть в душу одной шантажистке. Эдвин злобно подумал, что половину книги продержит его в больнице. В глубокой коме. Условия сделки он, таким образом, соблюдет в полной мере. «Не буду думать об этом сегодня» - проскользнула в голове спасительная цитата.  
\- За какой период вас интересуют письма? Здесь хранятся и те, что принцесса Лидия писала еще в десять лет, когда только прибыла в Уранибург.  
Эдвин и Брент переглянулись.  
\- В первую очередь те письма, что были написаны уже после победы Альянса. И во время самого конфликта, - Брент теперь был сама собранность. Очки его мечтательно поблескивали. Эдвин не удивился бы, увидь он, как Брент раздувает ноздри, обоняя самый прекрасный из известных ему ароматов. И тонкие духи Лидии тут были вовсе ни при чем.  
Принцесса Лидия попала в Уранибург в качестве добровольной заложницы. И, хотя потом она фигурировала в источниках исключительно как воспитанница лорда Жуслана, правда оставалась неприглядной. Десятилетняя девочка, конечно, могла решить таким образом спасти свое королевство, но вот к лицу ли взрослым было принимать такую жертву? Почему ее не отправили обратно, так сказать, оценив сам жест? Принцесса, еще совсем ребенок, предложилa себя в заложники, и благородный лорд Жуслан принял ее именно в таком качестве. Замечательно. И это не говоря уж о родителях самой принцессы. Эдвин не верил, что они были не в курсе.  
Когда лорд Жуслан покинул Уранибург уже в статусе подозреваемого, Лидия оставалась при нем. Не отправили ее домой и когда на Балгашью стало ясно, что конфликта не избежать. Она многое видела, многое знала, даже со скидкой на свой возраст. Впрочем, нуждался ли в подобной скидке человек, уже в десять способный на довольно жесткие решения? В королевство Эльбинг Лидия так и не вернулась. Нет, после того, как все более-менее утихло, она навестила своих родных (и навещала не раз позже), а потом вернулась к лорду Жуслану, в доме которого (теперь, впрочем, выяснилось, что дом принадлежал не только ему, по крайней мере, де юре) и прожила до восемнадцати лет, чтобы, едва переступив порог совершеннолетия, выйти замуж за Балами Титания. Было ли это политическим ходом или проявлением искренней привязанности, Эдвин судить бы не взялся. Но теперь они могли прояснить и этот вопрос, и остальные. У него уже просто руки чесались, когда…  
\- Брент, мы вас оставим, все письма рассортированы по датам и внесены в каталог, уверена, вы разберетесь. Все для работы здесь есть, не сомневаюсь, что вы знаете, как обращаться с ценными оригиналами. На всякий случай предупрежу, что помещение находится под наблюдeнием. Сколько времени вам потребуется, для обзорного ознакомления?  
\- Не меньше трех часов.  
\- Но позвольте…  
\- Не позволю, - прервала протест Эдвина графиня, - Брент прекрасно справится с этим этапом в одиночку. А вы составите мне компанию.  
\- Да-да, - закивал Брент.  
«Предатель» - подумал Эдвин. Какая невероятная жестокость – показать умирающему от жажды воду и немедленно оттащить его от колодца.  
\- Идемте же, - поторапливала его Лидия, которой выражение лица Эдвина навeрняка доставляло удовольствие. Три часа с ней? Да он лучше в клетку к тиграм войдет. Те, когда сыты, могут и не тронуть, графиня же была абсолютно непредсказуема.  
Эдвин не знал, куда его ведут, но на всякий случай ожидал самого худшего. Он, как и любой писатель, обладал очень развитым воображением, отчего и был напряжен сейчас - трудно расслабиться, когда в голове появляются все более зловещие сценарии. Кто знает, может быть адвокаты Лидии подготовили договор, где обговариваются условия воскрешения его героя?  
\- Вы играете в крикет? - внезапно спросила Лидия, толкая тяжелую стеклянную дверь.  
\- Сожалею, - немного удивленно ответил Эдвин. - Я не умею.  
\- Я могу вас научить, время у нас есть.  
Насолько Эдвин знал, в крикете нужно было палкой загнать куда-то мячик, а с мячами у него с детства были проблемы. Они все время норовили улететь или на собственное поле или на соседний участок.  
\- Не думаю, что этих трех часов нам хватит... - Эдвин замялся.  
Лидия правильно поняла причину его колебаний.  
\- Просто Лидия, Эдвин, я же говорила вам. Если вы не хотите играть, мы можем просто поговорить. И прогуляться. Я покажу вам свой лабиринт.  
\- У вас там живет Минотавр?  
\- Я и сама прекрасно справляюсь, - улыбнулась графиня.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - в тон ей ответил Эдвин.  
\- А вы так очаровательно дуетесь.  
\- Я не...  
На садовой дорожке появилась пара чудовищ, которые, завидев гуляющую пару, бросились к ней изо всех ног.  
\- Мои мальчики, - проворковала Лидия.  
"Мальчики" скалились, высунув языки, и смотрели на Эдвина с нехорошим интересом.  
\- Ну, пошли, пошли, не пугайте гостей, балбесы слюнявые.  
Собаки послушно испарились.  
\- Простите мне мой эгоизм, Эдвин, - по лукавому взгляду графини было ясно, что не раскаивается она ни капли, - мне показалось правильным оставить Брента наедине с архивом. Потом вы до хрипоты будете обсуждать находки и решать, что пригодиться для книги, да и с письмами вы тоже ознакомитесь, но сейчас... мне нужна была компания, а ему - одиночество.  
\- Вы...правы.  
\- Разумеется, я права.  
В графском саду нашлось место и для лабиринта, и для живописного пруда, над поверхностью которого виднелись какие-то развалины. Лидия вела Эдвина, разматывая по пути нить беседы, расставляя ловушки, угощая шпильками, от которых, будь они видны, Эдвин стал бы похож на ежа. И он все меньше понимал, что такая женщина могла найти в его детективах. Они были неплохи, как развлекательное чтиво, да, но не более... За все время он ни разу не взглянул на часы и даже удивился, когда графиня сказала, что пора возвращаться.  
\- О, так я не успела вам наскучить? - довольно протянула Лидия в ответ на вырвавшееся у него "Уже?".

Для Брента время тоже пролетело незаметно. Он порывисто встал из-за стола, увидев их, и тут же, охнув, схватился за поясницу. Значит, работал, не отвлекаясь даже на то, чтобы принять более удобную позу.  
\- Осторожнее...  
\- Прошу прощения, - Брент приблизился к ним и, расчувствовавшись, приложился к руке графини. Та выглядела расстроганной, но внутри наверняка хихикала, как девчонка, Эдвин прямо слышал это ее смех, но выглядел Брент и правда... как будто немного перебрал. Он был пьян историей. - Это просто... я слов не нахожу. Будто выиграл в галактическую лотерею. У вас здесь собраны настоящие сокровища для тех, кто понимает. Это больше, чем удача... это само провидение послало нам вас.  
\- Это значит, что вы нашли то, что искали? - спросила Лидия своим самым сердечным тоном.  
\- И даже больше. Ваша тезка и пра...бабушка была человеком наблюдательным. Да она сама достойна книги!  
\- Еще один проект?  
\- Возможно. Когда закончим с этим...если вы не против, разумеется, - Брент, как будто смутился собственной восторженности.  
\- Она и правда достойна, - мягко сказала Лидия, - мне всегда казалось, что роль женщин в становлении клана недооценена.  
\- Конечно. Я ознакомился очень бегло... и составил список для дальнейшего изучения. Желаете взглянуть?  
\- В этом нет нужды, вы сейчас передадите список моему секретарю, он скопирует для вас документы из электронного архива. А мы пока выпьем чаю.  
\- Это...было бы просто замечательно, - по Бренту было видно, что он хочет рассыпаться в благодарностях, но не находит слов.  
Электронный архив... Эдвин чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Тогда зачем вообще нужно было рыться в бумажках? Впрочем, стоило лишь взглянуть на Брента, и вопрос снимался за ненадобностью. Самого Эдвина интересовала лишь информация - материал для книги, он не испытывал пиитета перед старыми письмами, кто бы их ни писал. Брент - другое дело. Но его-то, Эдвина, можно было и не мариновать в саду три часа! Но вспыхнувшее было раздражение мгновенно угасло. Как будто у него был вариант, как провести их лучше.

На обратном пути Брент, видимо, израсходовав все запасы своей сдержанности, трещал, не замолкая. Эдвин был уверен, что сегодня тот не заснет, пока не ознакомится со всеми материалами. Да и насчет своего спокойного сна Эдвин сомневался. И виной тому былa вовсе не архивная пыль.  
Уже у себя дома он загрузил данные, устроился поудобнее с ноутом и кружкой кофе... Строки, написанные больше ста лет назад, в голове Эдвина произносил голос Лидии, но не той, что уже давно покоилась в семейном склепе. Возможно, именно поэтому ему за каждым слово мерещилась если не ирония, то насмешка. А, возможно, Лидия Элбингская была той еще язвой. И эта фамильная черта нашла отражениеи в характере потомков. Точнее, в характере одного вполне конкретного потомка.  
С Брентом они договорились встретиться на следующий день.  


****

  
Глаза у Брентa горели. Бесонная ночь или нет, но он был полон энергии. Эдвин не то, чтоб совсем не разделял его восторг, но у кое-что в письмах принцессы Элбингской вызвало у него недоумение. Он свел все цитаты, вызвавшие вопросы, в единый документ и теперь намеревался обсудить его с Брентом.  
\- Это потрясающе, - сказал Брент уже в пятый раз, - не сухие строчки, но свидетельства очевидца. Столько бесценных деталей...  
\- Я как раз о деталях хотел спросить, - Эдвин решил направить поток в нужное русло, - тебе ничего не показалось странным?  
\- Страннным? М-м-м... скорее, любопытным. Что у тебя?  
\- Смотри, письмо, написанное через неделю после рождения у лорда Жуслана его первенца. "Восторг переполняет счастливых отцов, малыша было бы разумно оградить от них..." Почему "счастливых отцов"?  
\- Ну... скорее всего имеется в виду, что лорд Ариабарт очень близко к сердцу принял рождение племянника.  
\- Возможно. Но все равно странно. И вот еще... "Лорду Ариабарту все-таки удалось настоять на своем - малыша назвали Ариан". Тебе не кажется, что имя ребенку должны выбирать родители, а не дядя? Какими бы хорошими не были у него с родителями отношения?  
Брент пожевал губу.  
\- Думаешь, это был его ребенок?  
\- Не знаю, - честно сказал Эдвин. - Я не могу представить, чтобы Жуслан, зная об этом, не вышвырнул его из дома как минимум. Разве что он был бесплоден и попросил Ариабарта о помощи?.. Но в таком случае у Ариабарта все равно не было бы особых прав.  
Брент задумчиво барабанил пальцами по столу. Как это жена до сих пор не отучила его от такой дурацкой привычки?  
\- Я не обратил на это внимания, должен признаться.  
\- Ты сказал, тебе тоже что-то показалось любопытным, - подсказал Эдвин.  
\- Да... Но это были мелочи, вроде описания семейных праздников - Лидия действительно со временем стала Жуслану кем-то вроде приемной дочери, она всегда была с ними, когда они что-то отмечали в близком кругу. Или обсуждения подарков, мелких привычек. Конечно, Балами многое знал, у меня иногда возникало чувство, что я смотрю сериал, причем только каждую четвертую серию. Они же и по комму общались. Лидия постоянно упоминает их разговоры.  
\- Мне кажется, надо выделить все эти "странности", может, тогда они сложатся во что-то целое...  
Эдвин умолчал об ощущении, посетившим его уже перед сном - будто голос Лидии в его голове намекал на что-то. Он не хотел, чтобы соавтор усомнился в его здравомыслии, но это непонятное чувство... Лидия и Балами знали о чем-то. О чем-то, что не упоминалось в письмах напрямик, но присутствовало в них как фон, как некое обстоятельство, о котором знали все собеседники. И которое собеседники эти принимали как данность, не особенно или совсем не удивляясь ему.  
\- Ребенок Лидии был ровесником первенца лорда Жуслана. Ей было двадцать два, она уже четыре года как была замужем, но в доме Жуслана или, если быть точным, в доме Жуслана и Ариабарта бывала часто. Особенно, когда Балами находился в отъезде, а он молодую жену оставлял нередко, судя по количеству писем.  
\- Это ты к чему?  
\- Просто рассуждаю вслух, пытаюсь нарисовать картину. Я не думаю, что если бы ребенок был не от Жуслана и это была бы вынужденная мера, Лидия стала бы намекать на это... шутить по такому поводу. Все ее письма говорят, что отношения между Жусланом и Ариабартом были очень теплыми... гораздо более теплыми, чем это было принято в клане, насколько я могу судить.  
\- Да. В этом отношении они были счастливым исключением из правила.  
\- В том же году родился первенец Ариабрта.... Лидия пишет, что Эдна Фредерикс вернулась к своим обязанностям уже через полгода. Может, дело не в карьере? Может, ей не хотелось оставаться в доме с женщиной, которая родила от ее мужа? А что она пишет про Франсию? Даже не так - что она пишет про Франсию и Жуслана, Эдну и Ариабарта? Что Лидия говорит о них, как о супружеских парах? Это есть? Я не могу припомнить...  
\- Хмм, - Брент зашуршал распечатками, - под таким углом я не рассматривал, признаться. Надо снова просмотреть, но так сразу в голову ничего и не приходит. С Франсией она была очень близка, та ей была не приемной матерью, конечно, скорее старшей подругой. Об Эдне Лидия отзывалась очень уважительно, но они не так тесно общались. Дети росли вместе... там как будто даже не слишком разбирали, кто чей. Но если Лидия и писала, каковы были отношения в парах, то очень сдержано. Обходила стороной проблемы?  
\- Отдыхали они врозь. От 453 года, кажется, есть письмо, где Лидия пишет, что Жуслан и Ариабарт вернулись с Радужных островов.  
\- Мы с женой туда летали на медовый месяц, - некстати перебил его Брент. Похоже, разговоры о чужой семейной жизни, навевали воспоминания о собственной.  
Будто почувствовав это, его супруга деликатно постучалась в дверь. Наверняка с подносом бутербродов в руках.  
\- У нас еще есть надежда на главный архив.

От Брента Эдвин ушел недовольным, по большей мере - самим собой. И совсем немного - Жусланом и Ариабартом, запутавшим его красивую теорию. Он чувствовал себя так, будто один из его персонажей, вместо того, чтобы заглянуть под кровать и найти улику, вдруг выпрыгнул в окно и помчался по улице.  
Весь вечер он бродил по квартире, вспоминая то какую-нибудь реплику графини, то какую-нибудь строчку из письма ее пра и далее бабушки. Наконец он сдался и лег спать - только для того, чтобы проснуться посреди ночи.  
Что было в письмах Лидии, и, что немаловажно, чего в них не было? В них полностью отсутствовала политика - Лидия разве что иногда упоминала долгие совещания и "дела", из-за которых ее супруг был вынужден уехать. Надо полагать, всего этого ей хватало и в реальной жизни, а письма были для нее чем-то вроде привета из дома для Балами. Банальнейшие вещи, связанные с ребенком, вроде прорезавшегося зубика - Лидия писала о них с гордостью молодой матери; может быть, она сама хотела иметь потом памятки о детстве своего первенца?  
Поход в кино с Франсией, когда годовалых детей оставили на попечение нянек - Лидия как следует поязвила насчет фильма, Эдвин даже порадовался, что их разделяло столько лет и ей никогда не попадались на глаза его детективы. Мелочи, мелочи, важные для их книги, но что-то в них было не то.  
Он включил прикроватную лампу и потянулся за ноутом. Все равно уснуть не получится, может быть, он сумеет найти то, что все сидит у него в подсознании и мешает думать о чем-то другом?  
Он сам удивился, когда нашел. Одна строчка "... первый день рождения Ариана мы отметили в апартаментах Франсии".  
Апартаментах Франсии?  
По мнению Эдвина, супруги разъезжались по разным спальням, когда их брак летел к черту. Но ведь у Франсии и Жуслана недавно родился сын, долгожданный, желанный!  
Откуда тогда разные спальни?  
Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не позвонить немедленно Бренту - тот делил спальню с супругой, и Эдвину совсем не хотелось во время следующего визита вместе с бутербродами получить еще и парочку сердитых взглядов. Вместо этого он поудобнее откинулся на подушку и стал размышлять.


	4. Chapter 4

Лидия!  
Эдвин сплюнул в раковину зубную пасту и уставился в зеркало на свое взъерошенное отражение. Он так и заснул, пытаясь разгадать хитросплетения семейной жизни сильных мира сего, и сон обернулся лабиринтом в саду графини. Только он никак не мог выйти из него, а провожатой рядом не было, только смех ее звенел в самой глубине сада.  
Лидия, ну конечно же. Ведь можно спросить у нее, что именно могла ее тезка иметь в виду. Может быть, раздельные апартаменты супругов - норма в ее кругу. И разве графиня не сказала, что они могут обращаться к ней за консультацией?  
"Да, у тебя очень серьезный повод" - сказал внутренний голос с неприятной иронией. Эдвин его проигнорировал и, приведя себя в порядок и выпив обязательный утренний кофе, решил сделать звонок. Незачем было волноваться, все равно общаться ему предстояло с секретарем. Тем неожиданней оказалось появление графини на экране комма.  
\- А ваш секретарь? - не успел Эдвин удержать свой язык от глупого вопроса.  
\- Он вам так понравился? Ну извините меня, Эдвин, я попросила переключать ваш номер на мой личный комм. Вы как будто не очень рады.  
\- Я рад. Просто не был готов... услышать именно вас. Но очень рад.  
\- Ну, раз мы разобрались с секретарем, может, может скажете, в чем состояла цель вашего звонка?  
\- Мне очень нужна ваша консультация. Как женщины, как графини и как представителя клана.  
\- О, чувствую себя единой в трех лицах.  
Эдвин тем временем чувствовал себя круглым дураком, но графиня сжалилась.  
\- Я буду рада вам помочь, Эдвин. Приезжаете ко мне, я не хочу сегодня выбираться в город, и по комму консультации давать не люблю. Когда вас ждать?  
\- Через... два часа, - прикинул свои возможности Эдвин. И какой букет можно подарить графине, у которой собственный сад? Или не стоит и стараться?  
\- Буду ждать, - сказала графиня, улыбнулась и дала отбой.  
Эдвин еще немного попялился в экран комма и стал собираться.  
С букетом он решил вопрос просто - вместо того, чтобы заказывать в магазине что-нибудь умопомрачительно дорогое и элегантное, Эдвин показал продавщице на пушистые цветы, названия которых он не знал, и попросил составить букет именно из них. Он надеялся, что Лидии они понравятся так же, как и ему.

Лидия про виде букета всплеснула руками, восхищенно рассмеялась и немедленно послала горничную за вазой. Цветы она поставила на столик между ними, так, чтобы букет не загораживал ей Эдвина, но чтобы все время видеть пушистые красные и розовые шары. Эдвин почему-то чувствовал себя очень довольным.  
\- Итак? - спросила Лидия, когда чай подали и они остались одни.  
\- Мой вопрос может показаться вам немного личным, - начал Эдвин.  
\- Если он покажется мне слишком личным, я просто не буду на него отвечать, - заверила его Лидия. - Спрашивайте, Эдвин.  
\- Я обратил внимание, что у леди Франсии были собственные апартаменты в доме.  
Лидия кивнула. Для нее это, похоже, новостью не было. Эдвин вдохнул поглубже. Выслушав его вопрос - почему-то Эдвин смущался и чуть ли не заикался - Лидия мягко улыбнулась.  
\- Это же очевидно.  
\- Мне нет, - возразил Эдвин. - Лорд Жуслан мне не казался человеком, который отсылает любимую супругу в другой конец дома только потому, что так принято.  
\- Мне тоже, - Лидия глянула на него из-под ресниц.  
\- Но тогда я действительно не понимаю...  
\- Может быть, вы подходите ко всему не с той стороны? - Лидия улыбалась немного лукаво. В ее улыбке не было самодовольства или сознания собственного превосходства, она, казалось, предвкушает приятный сюрприз.  
\- Я, скорее всего, не вижу совершенно очевидных вещей, - вздохнул Эдвин. - Помогите мне, Лидия, ради моей измученной психики?  
\- Я думаю, - сообщила Лидия, - если я сообщу вам все сейчас, это будет то же самое, как в начале книги рассказать, что убийца - техник.  
\- У меня была одна такая книга, - сказал ей Эдвин. - Там весь сюжет строился на том, что его вину надо было доказать.  
\- Одна из моих любимых, - Лидия наклонилась и накрыла ладонь Эдвина своей. - Нет, мой милый. Тут вы должны догадаться сами. Решение лежит на поверхности, просто взгляните в правильном направлении.  
Эдвин застонал.  
\- Как вас довели мои предки, - рассмеялась Лидия. - Я думаю, они были бы довольны этим. Завтра я пришлю вам маленькую подсказку. А пока идите домой, расслабьтесь, прогуляйтесь. Подумайте о своем новом детективе. Пообщайтесь с вашим соавтором, наконец! Он наверняка полон идей.  
\- Я могу не дожить до завтра! - решился Эдвин на небольшой шантаж.  
\- Это будет очень досадно. И нет, не смотрите так на меня. Я сказала завтра, значит, завтра. Но, если вы не горите желанием прямо сейчас лететь на всех порах к Бренту, может, прогуляетесь со мной? Только уговор - про Титания больше ни слова, не надейтесь вытянуть у меня что-нибудь прежде срока.  
\- Как вы могли подумать, - укоризненно протянул Эдвин, испытывающий жгучее... нет, не разочарование, но что-то очень жгучее.  
Графиня действовала на него странно. И время рядом с ней текло не так, как с другими. Эдвин откланялся только через четыре часа. И о Титания они и правда не говорили. Как ни странно, это произвело благотворный эффект на его уставшие мозги. К Бренту он так и не поехал, решив еще раз просмотреть материалы. Графиня сказала, что решение на поверхности. Он и сам это чувствовал, но что она имела в виду, рекомендуя взглянуть на картину под другим углом?  
Эдвин снова и снова пробегал глазами по своему цитатнику, стараясь не держать в голове никаких оценок и решений. Вертя факты то так, то эдак. От усталости начинала болеть голова, он сидел над документами уже несколько часов. "Мы с женой летали туда на медовый месяц" - почему всплыла вдруг эта фраза, которую Брент обронил случайно во время их прошлой встречи? "Мы с женой"... но Жуслан Титания летал с Ариабартом. Они проводили отпуск вдвоем. Как часто у Безземельного Лорда и одного из князей, бывшего по сути соправителем, мог быть отпуск, во время которого можно оставить дела на неделю? Эдвину править половиной галактики не доводилось, но ответ он, тем не менее, знал - такое они могли себе позволить даже не каждый год. И дело было, разумется, не в стоимости перелета и проживания. Не совместная деловая поездка, нет - отпуск, а ведь логичнее было, останься в это время один них, чтобы заменить другого. А они отправились на острова вдвоем. Они жили вместе, они не были официально женаты, они...  
Эдвин потряс головой. Вывод, который напрашивался сам собой и теперь казался очевидным, выглядел слишком дико. Дико, но при этом логично. И, если исходить из него, все намеки в письмах складывались в одну совершенно невероятную картину. Эдвин не видел в нем изъяна. За исключением того, что он сам просто не мог поверить. Чтобы озвучить его, Эдвину было необходимо промочить горло, и вода на эту роль на годилась. К ноуту он вернулся с позвякивающим льдом бокалом виски. Сейчас... Эдвин взглянул на часы... сейчас он все обмозгует вместе с Брентом, если, конечно, у него повернется язык сказать подобное о кумирах своего соавтора. Брент ответил не сразу, Эдвин думал уже сбросить звонок, когда тот появился на экране. И сразу же спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
Вероятно, выражение лица Эдвина говорило само за себя.  
\- Мне кажется, я понял. Брент, ты только... ответь спокойно. Могло ли быть так, что Жуслан и Ариабарт Титания были любовниками?  
Брент шевельнул губами, но в эфир не прошло ни звука. Со второй попытки ему удалось:  
\- С чего ты взял?  
Эдвин пустился в сбивчивые объяснения. Ему было почти... неловко. Нет, он не был ханжой или гомофобом, но даже у него эта версия вызывала некий внутренний протест. А ведь он жил уже совсем в ином обществе, нежели Жуслан и Ариабарт.  
Выдохнувшись через несколько минут, он замолчал, ожидая реакции Брента. Тот только брови хмурил и тоже молчал. Наконец он выдавил из себя:  
\- Это... Это бы многое объяснило.  
Эдвин подождал, не будет ли продолжения, но Брент то ли завис, то ли глубоко задумался.  
\- Лидия пообещала завтра дать мне подсказку, - осторожно сказал он.  
Брент хмыкнул себе под нос. Эдвин с сочувствием подумал, что тому еще тяжелее уместить в своей голове новую картину мира.  
\- Послушай... - медленно начал Брент. - Но у них же были дети. Жены... неофициальные, да, но... - он снова замолк. - Хотя наследники...  
\- Им нужны были дети, - сказал Эдвин. - Наследники их Домов, чтобы было, кому продолжить род. Я думал... если Франсия была с Жусланом так долго - когда у них родился сын, она была с ним, - он не стал говорить "вместе", - больше десяти лет. Если я прав, он мог попросить ее... предложить ей....  
\- А Эдна?  
\- Может быть, она тоже хотела детей? Ты сам сказал - ее карьера заведению семьи не способствовала.  
\- Я чувствую, будто меня обманули, - внезапно признался Брент.  
\- Почему?  
\- Мне всегда нравилось думать... что для них семья была важна. А сейчас получается, что они использовали двух женщин для своих целей.  
\- Может быть, и Франсия и Эдна были согласны.  
\- Я не знаю, - Брент вздохнул. - Мне надо подумать. Когда графиня Лидия пришлет тебе ту подсказку, свяжись со мной, хорошо?  
Он отключился, даже не попрощавшись.  


***

  
Эдвин сам не ожидал, что уснет после таких открытий, и что проспит до утра без каких-либо сновидений. Но разбудил его луч солнца из окна, и голова была ясной, словно он неделю хорошо отдыхал. Эдвин знал это состояние - оно появлялось у него как раз перед тем, как он мог ухватить идею книги за хвост. А сейчас, он чувствовал, хвост был особенно пышным.  
Он встал, умылся, тщательно побрился, позавтракал, и вышел из дому. Звонить, чтобы предупредить о своем приезде, Эдвин и не подумал, он знал - если его не впустят по-хорошему, он пройдет к Лидии любым путем. Хоть через забор перелезет, испортив сигнализацию.  
Заниматься вандализмом не пришлось, охранник на воротах махнул ему рукой, пропуская. Эдвин припарковался, поздоровался с дворецким, прошел за ним в ту же уютную гостиную, где они всего несколько дней назад пили втроем чай. И только когда вошла Лидия, дал волю гневу.  
\- Вы знали!  
\- Разумеется я знала, дорогой мой.  
\- Вы смеялись над нами, - обвиняюще сказал Эдвин. Это казалось ему самым обидным во всей истории.  
Лидия вздохнула и села напротив него.  
\- Ни в коем случае. Мне действительно было любопытно, догадаетесь вы или нет. Знаете, Эдвин... В то время это был секрет Полишинеля. В кругу семьи знали почти все.  
\- Тогда почему это не всплыло?  
\- Потому что они хотели оставить личное личным!  
Эдвин еще никогда не слышал, чтобы графиня настолько повышала голос.  
\- Вам не понять, Эдвин, - уже спокойнее сказала Лидия. - Даже я могу только предполагать. Мне никогда не приходилось жить под постоянным наблюдением. А им - да, с детства. Они хотели оставить себе хоть немного жизни. Окружающие их люди это понимали.  
\- Не следует так же забывать о том, что мы говорим об самых могущественных людях того времени, - произнес Эдвин, подражая тону Брента.  
\- Это помогало, - признала Лидия.  
Несколько минут они сидели молча. Лидия открыто наблюдала за ним.  
\- Вы сердитесь на меня? - спросила она наконец.  
\- Я не ожидал такого, - подумав, признался Эдвин. - А Брент... Он в душевном раздрае из-за того, что заподозрил своих кумиров чуть ли не в насилии над своими спутницами.  
Лидия ошарашено посмотрела на него.  
\- Насилии? - только и спросила она.  
\- В некотором смысле, - кивнул Эдвин, - Не знаю насчет Ариабарта, но Жуслан вполне мог просто использовать женщину, которая была с ним столько лет. Я сам вслед за Брентом теперь начал сомневаться - был ли у нее выбор.  
\- Боже мой. Тут я могу его успокоить. Ничего подобного никогда не было, - она помолчала немного. - Я и не подумала даже, что это может так выглядеть со стороны. Пожалуй, мне стоит признать свою вину, Эдвин. Меньше всего я хотела разочаровывать Брента. И вас, конечно. Хотя, если бы Ариабарт и Жуслан захотели, они могли бы завести себе хоть по целому гарему каждый. В те времена это было практически нормой. И, уверяю вас, желающие бы в очередь выстраивались. Им бы посылали женщин со всех концов империи, да, собственно, несколько попыток было, только их пресекли. Я говорю к тому, что им не было нужды принуждать кого-либо. Никого тогда не удивляло, если муж жил отдельно от жены и встречался с ней разве что на официальных мероприятиях. Жуслану и Ариабарту были необходимы наследники, с этим не поспоришь. Но женщины рядом с ними, Франсия и Эдна, не были для них лишь удобными инструментами.  
\- Почему они согласились? Я, пожалуй, могу понять Франсию, но Эдна Фредерикс...  
\- У них с Ариабартом был роман в юности. Еще до того, как он стал князем. Они расстались друзьями. Эдна со временем стала капитаном флагмана Жуслана, это она помогла ему покинуть Уранибург. Я не знаю подробностей, но уверена, что Ариабарт не стал бы ее обманывать. Значит, было в этом союзе то, что устраивало их обоих. Она была не из тех женщин, что согласились бы продать себя даже за очень высокую цену. Эдна всего добилась сама. Думаю, Ариабарт ею восхищался. И по-своему любил, раз не забыл за столько лет. Так же как и Жуслан любил Франсию. Я становлюсь сентиментальна, когда говорю о них... Они совершили переворот, они дали клану новую жизнь - за это их помнят, но то, что они до конца жизни были влюблены друг в друга, я считаю настоящим чудом. Власть обычно не терпит соседства любви - или одно, или другое, а им удалось проплыть между Сциллой и Харибдой. Не знаю как, не знаю, чего им это стоило.  
Эдвину больше всего хотелось вскочить и забегать по комнате. Вместо этого он потряс головой.  
\- Мне все равно это кажется лицемерием.  
\- Ваше право, - немного суховато ответила Лидия. - Но разве вы сами не говорили когда-то, что всегда тщательно исследуете все, прежде чем начать писать книгу? А сейчас вы делаете выводы на основании только своих догадок.  
\- У меня нет на руках ничего другого.  
\- Это намек? - улыбнулась Лидия, - Ну что ж, подсказка вам уже не нужна, но... Это письмо в архивном каталоге не значится, вы поймете почему. Держите, я сняла копию. Вы сейчас слишком взволнованы, чтобы доверять вам ценные документы.  
Она протянула ему сложенный листок и отдернула руку за секунду до того, как Эдвин коснулся вожделенной улики.  
\- Ну простите-простите, я просто не могла удержаться, - рассмеялась она.  
\- Откуда такая жестокость? - почти простонал Эдвин.  
\- Я же Титания, - улыбнулась графиня, - нас хлебом не корми - дай посмотреть на чужие страдания. Вы очень страдаете?  
\- Очень, - Эдвин с удивлением понял, что несмотря на сильнейшее чувство досады, он улыбается Лидии в ответ.  
Листок, наконец, перекочевал в его руку.  
\- Читайте, я подожду вашего вердикта.  
Эдвин развернул письмо. Лидия сидела молча, но он слышал ее голос, пробегая взглядом по строчкам.

_"...мы уже были уверены, что Жуслан не успеет прилететь вовремя - но ты, наверное, лучше меня знаешь о проблемах в переговорах. Да еще и покушение на Жуслана... Ариабарт ходил по дому, словно в воду опущеный. Я всегда считала себя сентиментальной особой, но тут поняла, что мне до него далеко. Он так радовался их юбилею - двадцать лет вместе, и все это совпало с днем рождения дочки - мы все было готовы лично привезти Жуслана домой, лишь бы стереть с лица Ариабарта это тоскливое выражение. Когда Жуслан все-таки приехал, они несколько минут просто стояли, обнявшись. И с трудом выпустили друг друга из объятий.  
Я надеюсь, что в их возрасте у нас будет такой же крепкий брак..."_

Эдвин пробежал глазами остальной текст - описание домашнего праздника, рассказы о детях, планы на ближайшие дни... Он не знал, как реагировать на такое. В голове все вертелись слова про "двадцать лет вместе". У самого Эдвина срок совместной жизни с кем-нибудь не превышал трех лет, слишком уж он был независимым по природе.  
\- Эдвин? - осторожно спросила Лидия.  
\- Она назвала это браком, - немного удивленно сказал Эдвин.  
\- А как же еще это назвать? - Лидия легко пожала плечами. Она посмотрела на Эдвина и рассмеялась. - У вас вид, будто вы обнаружили чудовище под кроватью, нет... Будто вы обнаружили неопровержимые доказательства его существования. Что вас смущает, дорогой? Их пол?  
\- Нет, - Эдвин вздохнул. - Меня смущает, что такого я не ожидал. Хотя всегда, читая детективы, был способен угадать, кто убийца. Я должен был понять раньше!  
\- Вы догадались достаточно быстро, - Лидия присела к нему на ручку кресла. Эдвин вдохнул запах ее духов и, неожиданно для себя, успокоился.  
\- Вы сказали, что не включили это письмо в общий каталог. И вы сомневались, стоит ли его показывать нам, - протянул Эдвин, будто разговаривая сам с собой.  
\- Если бы вы оказались настолько слепы, не заметили бы никаких нестыковок и намеков, в этом не было бы смысла.  
\- Но что сейчас прикажете мне, нам делать со всем этим? - Эдвин вскинул на нее глаза, - книга получится скандальной. Для продаж это, конечно хорошо, но дело касается клана, разве нет? Одного нашего желания писать или не писать об этом мало. Лидия, вы сами хотели бы, чтобы правда об... Альянсе была обнародована таким вот образом? Уверен, это докатится и до Союза, там не постесняются в выражениях, обсуждая книгу и ваших предков.  
Он ждал ее ответа, а Лидия медлила, и Эдвин понял вдруг, как она близко к нему. Она устанавливала правила, решала, сократить ли дистанцию или наоборот отдалиться, а он... Ну что он мог в самом деле? Просить высочайшего разрешения на поцелуй? Но не были разве все ее прикосновения и взгляды подсказками? Сколько их он пропустил, увлеченный погоней за другой тайной? Не опоздал ли?  
Эдвин едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Лидия заговорила.  
\- Мы обсуждали это с Адамом, когда я обратилась к нему с просьбой.  
Было отчего вздрогнуть еще раз, но Эдвин удержался.  
\- Вы завершили серию, которая могла бы еще много лет приносить вам дивиденды. Отказались писать сценарий к игровому сериалу по мотивам.  
\- Откуда вы?..  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Неважно. Суть заключается в том, чо вы не стали выжимать из своего детища последние соки. Новые горизонты для вас оказались важнее.  
\- Я думал вы разозлились на меня за это, - снова перебил ее Эдвин.  
\- И это тоже. Но тем не менее вы не произвели на меня впечатление человека, готового нажиться на чем угодно. Брент... я прочла его книги, и меня приятно поразило уважение к прошлому. Уважение, но не слепое преклонение. Вы вдвоем составили любопытный тандем и вселили в меня уверенность, что вам можно доверить эту историю, хоть вы тогда и не знали о ней. Этой уверенностью я поделилась и с Адамом.  
Эдвину было приятно слушать о себе такое - и он понял, что ему с самого начала нравились комплименты Лидии. Да уж, прошлое захватило его настолько, что он чуть было не проспал настоящее.  
\- А если бы мы не оправдали ваших ожиданий?  
\- У нас нашлись бы методы, чтобы повлиять на вас, - без всякого смущения улыбнулась Лидия. - Но я знала, что ничего предпринимать не придется. Вы спрашивали, что вам делать с этой историей? Я не знаю.  
Эдвин был немного удивлен таким признанием. Лидия не казалась ему человеком, который чего-то не знает.  
\- Писать правду... - Эдвин представил последствия и содрогнулся. Злобные карикатуры, шутки, оскорбления - и два человека, которые никак не могут за себя постоять. Нынешние Титания могли бы махнуть на все рукой, но Жуслан с Ариабартом были беззащитны. - Нет. Исключено. Слишком рано.  
\- Подождать еще лет двести... - Лидия усмехнулась, - вы можете пойти по пути моей пра-пра - дать возможность читателям самим догадаться. Вы можете вообще обойти стороной столь сомнительную по меркам многих семейнуй жизнь. Вы можете, наконец, посоветоваться с вашим соавтором и показать ему это письмо...  
Эдвин понял, что его выпроваживают в свойственной графине деликатной манере.  
\- Да, Бренту непременно нужно это увидеть. Он в раздрае сейчас. Вашими стараниями, - не удержался он от последнего замечания.  
\- Я объяснила свои причины, Эдвин.  
Почудился ли ему чуть заметный холодок в ее голосе? Лидия продолжала сидеть на подлокотнике кресла, чуть повернувшись к нему. Так легко было потянуть ее за руку, заставив упасть с подлокотника к себе на колени. А потом поцеловать. Так легко было это представить. Его уже не пугала ее фамилия, ладно, его уже почти не пугала ее фамилия, но он боялся ошибиться и получить в ответ холодность и насмешку. "Что это вы позволяете себе, мой милый?" - скажет она...  
Запястье у графини оказалось тонким, а она сама такой легкой. Эдвин бы даже сказал "хрупкой". Да уж хрупкой, как кружево из стали. Но губы ее были теплыми и податливыми, и жилка на шее билась, как и положено.  
\- Что это вы позволяете себе, мой милый?  
\- Я могу объяснить свои причины, - ответил Эдвин и поцеловал ее снова.  



	5. Chapter 5

Перед тем, как войти в кабинет Брента, Эдвину пришлось сделать над собой усилие и перестать улыбаться. Аннабель шепотом сообщила ему, что муж не спал всю ночь, работал с документами и сейчас немного не в духе. Эдвин сомневался, что соавтор оценит его сияющую физиономию.  
Но достаточно было вспомнить предложение Лидии зайти к ней завтра, как рот сам собой растягивался до ушей.  
\- Кофе, милый? - спросила Аннабель и, получив в ответ лишь мрачное покачивание головой, переглянулась с Эдвином и ушла, вздохнув.  
\- Я не выспался, - сообщил Брент.  
\- Я вижу, - Эдвин критически поглядел на красные глаза Брента, оценил щетину. - Твоя жена о тебе волнуется.  
\- Я исправлюсь, - Брент вздохнул и потер лицо. - Просто мне хотелось найти хоть какое-нибудь опровержение твоей теории, а в итоге... Я нашел пару заметок, - он кивнул на комм. - Одна из них датирована 475 годом. Безземельный Лорд посетил какое-то благотворительное мероприятие, связанное с флотом. Жуслан тоже был с ним.  
\- Да?  
\- Посмотри, там есть их фото.  
Эдвин вызвал файл на экран комма. Жуслан и Ариабарт, оба уже с сединой, стояли рядом. Они были заняты разговором и не глядели на фотографа. Но даже того, что можно было разглядеть, хватало. Выражения их лиц были... Эдвин даже удивился, что по этой фотографии никто не догадался обо всем еще тогда.  
\- Я принес обещанную подсказку от Лидии, - вспомнил он.  
Брент читал письмо долго, словно заучивая наизусть или анализируя каждое слово. А потом молча выслушал пересказ слов Лидии.  
\- Интересно, - сказал он наконец.  
\- Мы ничего не сможем сделать с этими фактами.  
\- Да, я уже думал. Я еще раз перечитал все, что у нас есть. В 449 году они стали жить вместе. Когда они стали любовниками - кто же теперь узнает... Даже если они не скрывали это от семьи, то наверняка не афишировали свои отношения перед тринадцатилетней девочкой. Так что мы не можем сказать, когда началась их связь. Мы можем просто ничего не описывать.  
\- Можем, - согласился Эдвин. - Но совсем умолчать нельзя.  
\- Графиня права насчет намеков...  
\- Мы с самого начала хотели написать книгу о них, а не о их личной жизни.

Честно говоря, Эдвин немного опасался - что Брент так и не сможет уложить у себя в голове новую концепцию и потеряет всякий интерес к проекту. Напрасно, как выяснилось. Уже на следующий день Брент снова связался с ним и спросил, нельзя ли еще раз попасть в архив Лидии.  
\- Я взял там письма за определенный период и с определенной темой. Мы же хотели определиться насчет их семейной жизни. Ну, эта загадка разгадaна. Теперь надо бы посмотреть, писала ли что-нибудь Лидия о самом конфликте. И о создании Альянса.  
\- Думаешь, она стала бы доверять свои мысли бумаге? - усомнился Эдвин.  
\- Кто знает? - Брент, казалось, настроен оптимистично. - В любом случае, не мог бы ты спросить у графини?..  
\- А ты не хочешь позвонить ей сам? - Эдвин, конечно, собирался через час навестить Лидию, но говорить соавтору об этом прямо сейчас было несколько неловко. Не прозвучало ли бы это, как хвастовство?  
\- Мне кажется, у тебя это лучше получится, - Брент туманно улыбнулся и отключился.  
Делать нечего, пришлось звонить. Почему-то Эдвину казалось невежливым говорить о делах на свидании.  
\- Разумеется, он может прийти снова! - обрадовалась Лидия.  
\- Сегодня? - Эдвин запаниковал. У него были другие планы на вечер. Он еще сам толком не знал, в чем они заключались, но Брент в них явно не входил.  
\- Через пару дней, - Лидия улыбнулась ему нежно и немного насмешливо. - Вы оба придете ко мне... как соавторы. А сегодня я жду только вас.  
У Эдвина пересохло в горле.  
\- Я буду у вас через час.  
Он снова привез пушистые цветы, так понравившиеся Лидии, и она снова поставила их рядом с собой. Эдвин никак не мог решить, как ему лучше предложить ей "ты" - пока что они продолжали друг другу выкать. Хотя это придавало их беседе определенное очарование...  
\- Мой покойный супруг... - начала Лидия, когда с ужином было покончено и они сидели на балконе, - он как-то сказал, что мне нужен человек, способный не воспринимать все, что меня окружает, слишком серьезно.  
\- Да, у громкого имени есть свои недостатки, - Эдвин положил на ее тарелку еще одно пирожное.  
\- Да... Сейчас я гораздо свободнее, чем была двадцать лет назад. Но даже если мне будет сто лет - я все равно останусь Титания. Со всем, что эту фамилию... окружает.  
\- Я думаю, даже в сто лет вы будете еще и Лидией.  
Лидия глянула на него серьезно и без ставшей привычной насмешки.  
\- Если Лидию еще можно разглядть.  
\- Я ее вижу, - сказал Эдвин. - И чем дальше, тем отчетливее.  
\- Вы знаете, - Лидия понизила голос и наклонилась к Эдвину. - Самые близкие люди называли Ариабарта просто "Берти". Мне всегда казалось, что это важно - иметь кого-то, для кого ты не Безземельный Лорд, или князь, или член клана, а просто Берти. Обычный человек.  
Эдвин накрыл ее руку своей.  
\- Мне кажется, я могу это понять.  
Лидя кивнула, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Никогда не думала, что буду соблазнять мужчину, рассказывая о делах, столь давно минувших, - улыбнулась она.  
\- Вот она, польза изучения истории, - Эдвин поглаживал ее ладонь кончиками пальцев.  
О дальнейшем Эдвин никому не собирался рассказывать, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Он вернулся домой только утром, счастливый до изнеможения, но полный сил. У него был тот самый зуд в пальцах, который лечился только непосредственным контактом с клавиатурой. На ноут Эдвин набросился, как умирающий от жажды на воду. Он не был уверен, на сколько у него хватит сил - он же, в конце концов, не спал почти всю ночь - но упускать такое состояние было нельзя. Фразы возникали в голове с сумасшедшей скоростью, Эдвину оставалось тoлько записывать их. К концу дня была готова половина первой главы. Он бы продолжил и дальше, не помешай резь в глазах. Эдвин посмотрел на часы, охнул, и пошел в душ. Завтра с утра ему и Бренту надо было ехать к Лидии, в архив, и хотелось бы при этом выглядеть более презентабельно. А для этого нужен был как минимум семичасовoй сон.  
Впрочем, Эдвин не расстраивался из-за вынужденного перерыва. Он по опыту знал, что еще несколько недель будет писать в том же темпе.

Дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки, и теперь Эдвину не хватало двадцати четырех часов в сутки. Брент тоже работал, как заведенный, перерывая архив Лидии с ее же высочайшего разрешения. Сейчас он чаще общался с секретарем графини, чем с ней самой, и, конечно, не отказал себе в удовольствии еще несколько раз прикоснуться к архивным документам вживую. Но в основном Брент работал с копиями на дому, что, вероятно, устраивало его жену куда больше. Они с Эдвином встречались почти каждый день, составляли план, обсуждали уже написанное. Брент оказался соавтором в меру критичным - как раз настолько, чтобы его замечания не вызывали раздражения, и Эдвин, который впервые писал с кем-то, находил этот опыт все более приятным. Одно было плохо - при таких темпах у него едва-едва хватало времени на визиты в поместье. Нет, Лидия говорила, что все понимает и даже сама выпроваживала его - "тебе надо работать, милый", но Эдвин не мог забыть о том, что за написанием очередного романа его личная жизнь, бывало, хлопала дверью с возмущенным "ты меня совсем не замечаешь". Ну да, девушки заводили отношения с модным писателем, забывая, что писателю, как ни странно, надо иногда писать. Лидия была совсем другой, но Эдвин все равно волновался. Волновался он еще и потому, что смутно представлял себе их перспективы. Эдвин вообще впервые стал задумываться над этими самыми перспективами. Чертовы Титания взяли его в клещи - когда он не думал о Лидии, он думал про Ариабарта и Жуслана. И наоборот. Он был влюблен в книгу, которую писал, и в женщину, которая была рядом. И буквально разрывался между ними. Лидия, в свойственной ей манере, разрубила этот гордиев узел одним предложением.  
\- Почему бы тебе не переехать пока ко мне?  
Эдвин замер. Сколько раз он сам произносил эту фразу, но впервые выслушивал ее в свой адрес. И чувствовал себя очень странно, ведь это он всегда был принимающей стороной и, в некотором смысле, хозяином положения, а переехав в поместье, стал бы уязвим. Мужская гордость спорила с практичность. Он хотел быть рядом с Лидией, Лидия предложила выход. Глупо было бы им не воспользоваться, еще глупее было бы предлагать переехать ей из поместья в его холостяцкую квартиру. О, она была прекрасно обставленной и в довольно престижном районе, но с поместьем ее было, конечно, не сравнить. Лидия привыкла к определенному уровню жизни, и Эдвину до этого уровня было, как до луны.  
\- Ты уверена? - спросил он, выгадывая время на раздумья.  
\- Если бы не была - не предлагала бы, - ответила Лидия.  
И Эдвин увидел в ее взгляде насторожнность, почти холодок, смотревшийся особенно странно, учитывая, что в этот момент они лежали в постели, прижавшись друг к другу. Лидия, его Лидия в этот момент готова была спрятаться за своей фамильной гордостью. Он не мог этого позволить.  
\- Ну, моя зубная щетка здесь уже есть, - сказал Эдвин, - так что дело за малым.  
На следующий день он приехал с двумя сумками в багажнике и верным ноутом.  
Самое забавное, что об этих переменах он совершенно забыл сообщить Бренту. Он не собирался утаивать, нет, но просто забыл за всеми их обсуждениями, рассказать о такой пикантной детали, как смена адреса.  
Освоиться в поместье было несложно. Больше всего Эдвина напрягало присутствие прислуги. Он не мог отделаться от мысли, что эти люди постоянно смотрят на него и оценивают. Лидия лично приносила ему кофе в кабинет, оставляла поднос на столе и тихо закрывала за собой дверь. Ни в одном кафе ему не работалось лучше. Отсидев за очередной главой восемь часов без перерыва, Эдвин почувствовал себя виноватым и отправился разыскивать Лидию - не самая простая задача. Нашел он ее в беседке. Вместе с Брентом.  
Оба смотрели на него со сдержанным любопытством голодных удавов. И Эдвин особенно остро осознал, что рукава рубашки у него закатаны, а волосы наверняка взъерошены. Он не знал, как начать разговор. В голове крутилось беспомощное "А я вот тут...", но это Брент и без него понял.  
\- Вы поужинаете с нами? - спросила Лидия, и этим "с нами" расставила все по местам.  
\- С удовольствием, - сказал Брент и заулыбался, как показалось Эдвину, не без ехидства, - очень рад за вас.  
\- Не слишком-то вы удивлены, - заметила Лидия, возвращая Бренту улыбку.  
\- Мое почтение, я близорук, но не слеп, - ответствовал Брент.  
И по пути в столовую крепко хлопнул Эдвина по плечу, что означало не то проявление мужской солидарности, не то обещание дружеской трепки.  


***

  
Эдвин решил ничего больше не писать сегодня и вместо этого провести время с Лидией. Он знал, что они оба сейчас присматриваются друг к другу. Едва ли Лидия приглашала в поместье каждого из своих любовников, которые у нее, конечно же, были. Так что речь шла не просто о незначительной интрижке.  
Проводив Брента, они отправились в библиотеку. Не самое романтичное место в доме, Эдвин это признавал, но он влюбился в огромное помещение еще с первого своего визита. Старинные книги, как казалось ему, пахли историей. Он был консерватором в некоторых вещах и тяжелые тома приятно лежали в руках.  
Лидия зато предпочитала почти невесомые электронные книги и, по мнению Эдвина, замечательно выглядела, держа в ладонях прозрачные листы. У него создавалось впечатление, что она вызывает буквы из ничего, как могущественная колдунья в древних сказках. Сам воздух в библиотеке был словно пронизан чем-то...необычным. У Эдвина звенело от тишины в ушах и сладко ныло где-то в солнечном сплетении.  
\- Интересно, почему Безземельным Лордом стал не Жуслан? - сказал он, лишь бы отвлечься от ощущений, безусловно, приятных, но слишком непривычных.  
\- М-м-м? - Лидия перевела взгляд на него.  
\- Жуслан был политиком, ему бы это больше подошло.  
Лидия задумалась.  
\- Может быть, он не хотел иметь слишком много неподконтрольной власти? До Альянса Безземельный Лорд был все же ограничен в своих действиях, но в последующей неразберихе у него в руках сосредоточилось слишком много силы. Пока не был восстановлен Совет.  
\- Ты думаешь, он не доверял себе?  
\- Или больше доверял Ариабарту, - Лидия легко пожала плечами. - Во всяком случае, никто из них ничего об этом не писал. Или мне о таких письмах не известно.  
Эдвин положил книгу - переплет из кожи, название золотыми буквами вкраплено в корешок - на столик.  
\- Мне надо над этим подумать. Не сейчас, - улыбнулся он, увидев на лице Лидии недовольство. - Когда я писал о несуществующих персонажах, было гораздо легче. А сейчас у меня чувство, будто за мной наблюдают.  
\- И наверняка отпускают ехидные комментарии, - ехидно заметила Лидия.  
\- Если ты хоть немного похожа на них, наверняка.  
Лидия довольно выпрямилась.  
\- Я Титания до мозга костей, как и они.  
Эдвин прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Что нужно сделать простому смертному, чтобы обратить на себя внимание Титания?  
\- Простому смертному? Может, просто понравится?  
\- Но я же... нравлюсь тебе? - снова появилось то сладкое томление. - Значит, этот этап мы уже прошли. Я хотел бы знать, как можно завоевать долговременное внимание Титания.  
\- Насколько... долговременное? - уточнила Лидия.  
\- Лет на пятьдесят? Если это кажется тебе слишком долгим, то хотя бы лет на двадцать, с последующей возможностью нового договора... - Эдвин понимал, что несет чушь, но никак не мог найти правильных слов. А Лидия, вместо того, чтобы помочь ему, смеялась глазами.  
\- Ты можешь спросить, - милостливо разрешила она.  
Эдвин вспомнил, почему он в своих книгах никогда не описывал предложение руки и сердца - никогда не удавалось найти подходящих фраз, которые звучали бы не как калька с какого-нибудь любовного романа. А сейчас от его искренности зависело слишком многое.  
Он собрался с силами и спросил.  
\- Ну разумеется! - воскликнула Лидия.  
Эдвин перевел дух и поцеловал невесту.

Они не объявляли о помолвке официально - Эдвин сказал родителям и подтвердил догадку довольного Брента, Лидия рассказала нескольким своим родным, и тем дело и ограничилось. Эдвин готов был выдержать любую церемонию, которую захочет Лидия, но ей хотелось приватности.  
Oказалось, нужно было предусмотреть столько вещей, что у Эдвина голова шла кругом. Начиная с брачного контракта и кончая решением, какие фамилии будут у их детей, если, конечно, у них будут дети - это тоже надо было обговорить заранее. Все это было приятным, но отвлекало от работы и Лидия, в итоге, просто выгнала его в кабинет, потребовав готовую книгу в качестве свадебного подарка. Эдвин с удовольствием подчинился.  
Он понимал, что, наверняка, новость об их браке просочится в прессу независимо от того, насколько скромно они решат отметить свадьбу. Эдвин без труда мог представить себе все неудобные вопросы, которые ему могли бы задать журналисты, и не боялся их. Он сам был не то чтобы публичной персоной, но опыт подобного общения имел. Вот только как сработает эта новость в сочетании с выходом книги, Эдвин предсказать не мог. Не хотел, чтобы их роман походил на пиар-ход, но понимал, что кое-кто будет склонен его именно так и рассматривать. У него даже появилась мысль, чтобы официально только Брент был заявлен в качестве автора. Уж славой он мог бы поступиться, а вопрос с гонораром они бы утрясли юридически.  
Впрочем, глупо было делить шкуру неубитого медведя и размышлять над судьбой недописанной книги. Работы еще было невпроворот. И даже после того, как роман был бы закончен, выход книги был вопросом хорошо, если этого года. Учитывая их темпы, это было вполне возможно, но Эдвин не стал бы давать никаких гарантий. Многое зависело еще и от издательства. Они с Брентом пока не заключили никакого договора. Их книжные агенты были в курсе и регулярно интересовались продвижением проекта, уверяя, что за право издать их книгу будут просто драться... Конечно, при условии, что книга не попадет в опалу еще до выхода в свет. Насчет последнего Эдвин не слишком волновался. И вовсе не потому, что собирался жениться на одной из Титания.  
Детали личной жизни князей нужны были им, чтобы оживить повествование. Они и оживляли, оттеняя, так сказать, великие деяния. Из них можно было сделать вывод, что Жуслан и Ариабарт Титания были очень близки, но насколько близки, прямо не говорилось. "Они у нас получаются скорее любящими братьями, чем любовниками" - сказал как-то Брент. Лидия очень смеялась, когда он ей об этом рассказал. Так или иначе, но такой поворот всех устраивал. А сам Эдвин в каждой новой детали видел подтверждение "неофициальной" версии. Взять хотя бы тот отель на Балгашю, где они поселились все вместе, когда Жуслан туда прибыл, а Ариабарт оправился после ранений. Последний вполне мог позволить себе снять еще один отель, но предпочел занять этаж в том, где обосновался Жуслан в компании Лидии и Франсии. Потесниться по-титанийски, вот как это называлось. Но для их уровня это и правда был нонсенс. Если они стали любовниками еще в Уранибурге, им приходилось тщательно скрывать свою связь, а на Балгашю они, выходит, смогли отказаться от некоторых условностей. Может, тот отель в итоге подвел их к мысли поселиться вместе.  
Годы жизни и смерти у Жуслана и Ариабарта совпадали, Эдвин только недавно обратил внимание на то, что Жуслан умер через полгода после смерти Ариабарта. Чем для него стали эти месяцы? Он, неожиданно для себя, заговорил об этом с Лидией. Не самая подходящaя, быть может, тема, чтобы обсуждать ее с собственной невестой...  
\- Они к тому времени оба отошли от дел, - сказала Лидия, - ну, в их отношении было бы правильнее сказать "почти отошли". Когда Ариабарт ушел, Жуслан последовал за ним по собственной воле.  
\- Самоубийство?  
\- Не совсем. Хотя... как посмотреть. Он был глубоким стариком, он принимал множество препаратов чуть ли не по часам. А потом перестал. Так что его смерть была естественной, но он ее ждал.  
\- Его хватило на полгода.  
\- Думаю, это было дольше, чем ему самому хотелось бы.  
Эдвину было тридцать семь - не молодость уже, но он и сейчас понятия не имел, какими становятся отношения в паре за пятьдесят, за шестьдесят... и прочие "за". Возможно, ему предоставилась возможность это узнать. По крайней мере, мысль о старении рядом с Лидией не вызывала внутреннего протеста. И все равно это было еще... так далеко.  
\- Я совсем забыла, - прошептала Лидия, - из главного архива пришел допуск.  
Эдвин едва не подпрыгнул.  
\- Сейчас же свяжусь с Брентом.  
\- Подожди, еще одно... Адам хочет с вами встретиться.  
У Эдвина засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Зачем? - он произнес это, и потом уже подумал, что ответ вообще-то очевиден. Даже несколько возможных ответов. От требования предоставить рукопись, до желания просто посмотреть на авторов.  
\- Вы ему интересны, - подтвердила его догадку Лидия. - К тому же, мы с ним всегда были дружны. Ему хочется на тебя посмотреть.  
\- О, - сказал Эдвин.  
\- Не волнуйся, - Лидия рассмеялась и поправила ему воротник. - Что бы не рассказывали о Титания, мы никого не едим живьем. Адам просто поговорит с вами. Может быть, попросит у тебя автограф.  
\- Он действительно читает мои книги?  
\- С удовольствием причем.


	6. Chapter 6

Им все-таки пришлось прождать еще неделю - Безземельный Лорд (несколько устаревший титул, раз уж Титания прочно обосновались на Лютехе. Хотя официально им не принадлежало ни пяди земли на планете...) был занят. Эдвин даже перестал волноваться.  
Он психовал не из-за возможных неприятностей для книги. То есть, ее запрещение было бы, мягко говоря, обидным, но это он сумел бы пережить. Но ведь Адам Титания мог решить, что он, Эдвин, по меркам Титания никто и звать никак, не подходит для Лидии. И тогда ему пришлось бы уйти - потому что ставить Лидию перед выбором "семья или он", Эдвин не стал бы ни в коем случае.  
Лидия, напротив, была совершенно спокойна и радовалась возможности официально представить своего новоявленного жениха семье. Или даже Семье с большой буквы. До дворца Безземельного Лорда они доехали на каре Лидии - машина Брента, прекрасно приспособленная для транспортировки троих маленьких детей, для для подобного визита не подходила, а в спортивный кар Эдвина они все бы не влезли.  
Эдвин впервые увидел, как Лидия приседает в реверансе - довольно приятное зрелище, надо заметить. Они с Брентом умудрились вежливо поклониться, причем у Брента поклон вышел полный сдержанного достоинства. Безземельному Лорду было чуть за пятьдесят, но выглядел он, как и Лидия, моложе своего возраста. Только волосы у него были совсем седые. Эдвин знал, что тот поседел после какой-то заварушки. Подробностей узнать ему не удалось, но Лидия закатывала глаза и намекала, что молодость у Адама была бурная.  
Их вежливо пригласили в довольно небольшой, по меркам Титания, зал, где напоили превосходным чаем и минут десять развлекали светской беседой. Эдвин понимал, что к ним просто присматриваются и самое главное впереди.

Присутствие Лидии его и подбадривало и нервировало одновременно. А вот Брент казался абсолютно спокойным. И на вопрос Безземельного Лорда, с какими документами им необходимо ознакомиться для дальнейшей работы, отвечал именно он. Эдвин прямо обмер, когда тот полез в карман пиджака за списком. Охрана, наверноe, обмерла тоже, но, к счастью, никаких мер предпринимать не стала. Их ведь тщательно досмотрели, но все равно жест был довольно рискованным. Брент назвал периоды, которые их интересовали больше всего и по которым в архиве Лидии было мало или вообще не было информации. Он спросил, может ли ознакомиться с каталогом, чтобы составить полный запрос, сказал так же, что их интересуют не только документы, но и фото и видео. Он выглядел занудой в этот момент, книжным червем, но голос его оставался твердым. Эдвин видел, что лорду Адаму это нравится.  
Он пообещал, что будут отданы все необходимые распоряжения, на что Брент признательно ему улыбнулся. И потянулся за пирожным - он все-таки нервничал, но Эдвин не был уверен, что сможет держаться так же хорошо. Второй вопрос тоже адресовался им обоим, но тут уже пришел его черед отвечать, а вопрос был сложным.  
\- Меня интересует, как вы решили осветить отношения лорда Жуслана и лорда Ариабарта, коль скоро вы в курсе их истинной природы.  
\- Мы решили не освещать их вовсе. Отдельные детали, конечно могут навести на размышления, но мы не даем им прямого толкования. Лорд Жуслан и Лорд Ариабарт были очень близки до конца дней своих - это можно назвать нашей официальной версией, и она, в общем, не грешит против истины.  
\- Вы делаете это, чтобы книга пошла в печать?  
\- В том числе, - согласился Эдвин, заслужив поднятие правой брови лорда Адама, - но, что немаловажно, нам хотелось бы избежать скандальной репутации. Мы изначально подходили в роману, как к довольно серьезному источнику, а не как к статье в таблоиде. И раз лорд Жуслан и лорд Ариабарт не объявляли официально о своем союзе, значит на то была их воля. Мы можем исполнить ее без какого-либо ущерба для истории. Мы хотели, чтобы они выглядели для читателей живыми людьми, а не функциями власти.  
\- И получается? - ухмыльнулся Эдвину в лицо Безземельный Лорд.  
\- Надеюсь да, судить будут читатели.  
\- Тогда я со своей стороны надеюсь быть одним из них.  
\- Мы готовы предоставить рукопись до ее поступления в издательство, - об этом они с Брентом договорились заранее.  
\- Это будет просто замечательно. Правда, я не могу гарантировать, что прочту ее очень быстро. Но постараюсь вас не задерживать.  
Был еще достаточно щекотливый вопрос про лорда Идриса - основного противника AJ-Альянса и тогдашнего Безземельного Лорда Аджимана, покушение на которого и стало спусковым крючком для конфликта. Тут слово снова взял Брент - в спорах о истории он был дока, а Эдвин в который раз убедился, как это здорово - иметь соавтора. Особенно, когда нужно выстоять против такого противника.  
\- Благодарю вас, господа, за то, что согласились со мной встретиться, - сказал Безземельный Лорд, обозначая тем самым конец аудиенции.  
Брент и Эдвин поднялись из-за стола вслед за ним. Но прежде чем уйти, лорд Адам крепко пожал руки обоим. Лидию он поцеловал в щеку, а после этого снова обернулся к Эдвину.  
\- Еще рано для поздравлений, но я очень рад за вас. Берегите ее, пожалуйста.  
\- Буду стараться изо всех сил.  
Лорд Адам серьезно кивнул ему, будто принимая клятву. Кажется, в качестве жениха Эдвин получил высочайшее одобрение. Лидия подтвердила эту его догадку, расцеловав уже в машине.  
\- Ты был прeкрасен. Точнее... - она смущенно покосилась на Брента, - вы оба были прекрасны. Адам выглядит холодно - ему по должности положено, но вы ему очень понравились.  
\- Просто гора с плеч - резюмировал Брент.  
Эдвин просто глубоко вздохнул и, наконец, расслабил галстук.  


***

  
От главного архива пришел в благоговейный восторг даже Эдвин, а Брент сначала совершенно потерял голову. Он мечтательно оглядывался, зацепился языком со смотрителями, и вел себя как ребенок, попавший на свой день рождения в магазин игрушек.  
Пока Брент обсуждал преимущества разных систем хранения документов, Эдвин сел за каталог. У них был доступ не ко всем подразделам, так что Эдвин просто лениво просматривал, из чего лорд Адам разрешил им выбирать.  
Им дали ключ к одной тайне, но сколько их на самом деле осталось под замком? Мрачных, грязных тайн... Да, Жуслан и Ариабарт Титания любили друг друга, но это не делало их обоих безгрешными. Они не были злодеями, но это не значило, что они никогда не творили зла. Их восхождение к власти было оплачено многими тысячами жизней и кто знает, сколько из них были отданы добровольно. У истории этой было двойное дно, а под ним, быть может, еще одно и еще... Титания показали им ровно то, что хотела показать. Впрочем, и это было много больше, чем то, на что они рассчитывали изначально.  
Брент наконец-то оторвался от смотрителя и подошел к Эдвину.  
\- Нашел что-нибудь уже?  
\- Нет пока, я тебя ждал, - Эдвин понизил голос, - Брент, ты не думаешь, что мы с тобой впадаем в другую крайность?  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- О том, что мы слишком их идеализируем.  
Брент подвинул себе один из стульев. Эдвин ждал его реакции с некоторым волнением даже, все-таки Ариабарт и Жуслан были его любимыми историческими фигурами.  
\- Мы же еще не дописали книгу, - сказал Брент. - А под конец войны... Такие конфликты всегда были делом грязным, и этот не исключение. Там были несколько... не слишком приятных моментов. Я не собираюсь их замалчивать. Ты знаешь, - Брент задумчиво щелкнул ногтем по наручному комму, - я давно понял, что нет смысла ожидать от людей идеальности. Нужно смотреть, как они ведут себя в обстоятельствах, которые им подкидывает судьба. Удается ли им сохранить при этом достоинство или они идут по самому легкому пути. У Жуслана с Ариабартом... были ситуации, когда они сворачивали не туда. Та же история с наследником Идриса.  
Которому, как знал Эдвин, так и не дали появиться на свет. Любовница Идриса была беременна на момент его гибели, небольшой срок, всего пара месяцев. По официальной версии, ей предложили сделать аборт или отдать ребенка на усыновление, и она выбрала первый вариант. Было ли на нее оказано давление - история умалчивала. Но Эдвин вполне мог представить, что сын или дочь Идриса были Альянсу как кость в горле. Вернее, даже не им самим, а их будущим детям. Он не думал, что Титания, эти Титания, пошли бы на прямое убийство ребенка, а хирургическое избавление от плода могло казаться им меньшим злом. Или даже не злом вовсе.  
\- Им, можно сказать, повезло, - продолжал Брент, - Идрис погиб в бою. Попади он в плен, кто знает, как был бы обставлен суд, каким оказался бы приговор. А так - одним пятном на мундире меньше. Напротив - чистая победа. Только здесь возникает вполне закономерный вопрос - сам ли Идрис не захотел капитулировать, или же Ариабарт не дал ему такой возможности. Альянс не устраивал массовых репрессий после того, как пришел к власти, но вот от точечными ударами они не гнушались. И это то, о чем стало известно официально.  
\- Титания с человеческим лицом...  
\- Все равно Титания, - заключил Брент, - Я сам с трудом представляю себе, как это можно совместить. Не в книге, а в жизни. Когда ты приходишь домой, а несколькими часами ранее разрушил чью-то жизнь. Даже если ради всеобщего блага.  
Эдвин отвернулся и уставился на экран каталога. Он все это знал и раньше, и старался вписывать в книгу именно такую двойственность, но почему-то осознал он ее только сейчас.  
\- Давай поищем, что нам надо, и что нам можно, - предложил он.  
Брент потер руки.  
\- Тут хранятся сокровища! Вперед, друг мой!  
Они действительно нашли массу интересного. Не только о Жуслане с Ариабартом, но еще и документы времен Альянса, перечень кораблей, ушедших с Ариабартом на Балгащю, списки команд, платежные ведомости - все то, что могло упоминаться всего в одной строчке, но это были строчки, которые и придавали книге достоверность.  
Одна вещь показалась Эдвину странной. Балами Титания, сразу после покушения на тогдашнего Безземельного Лорда, сбежал из места своей ссылки и присоединился к Ариабарту. Это было общеизвестно. Но Эдвин до сих пор не обращал внимания, что бежал Балами по очень странному маршруту.  
\- Смотри, он же пару раз летел чуть не противоположном направлении, - сказал он.  
Брент пожал плечами.  
\- Может быть, ему надо было срочно бежать и он садился на первые попавшиеся корабли? Чем еще можно бъяснить, что он полетел, например, на Рус? Там же к тому времени были пиратские базы, это все знали, просто Титания не заморачивалась уничтожить их одним ударом.  
\- Да они их и потом особо не трогали, - пробормотал Эдвин, просматривая данные. - Хотя как раз во время конфликта пираты активизировались - Идрису даже пришлось часть сил оттянуть на борьбу с ними.  
Брент подавился воздухом.  
\- Что? - Эдвин похлопал его по спине. Брент утер слезы и сказал:  
\- Я только сейчас сопоставил эти два события.  
\- Какие?  
\- Полет Балами на Рус и активизацию пиратов как раз в том районе, где базировались силы Идриса.  
\- Совпадение, - уверенно заявил Эдвин. - Там не стали бы слушать Балами. Он же был для них никем, бывший адъютант мятежного лорда. Разве что сам мятежный лорд этому поспособствовал.  
\- Не исключаю. Либо Балами Титания был гораздо способнее, чем о нем сложилось мнение. Вот после победы Альянса он себя показал, но мы сейчас говорим о тех временах, когда он был всего лишь учеником. И в этой его работе чувствуется рука учителя.  
\- Жуслана? - зачем-то уточнил Эдвин.  
\- Ну да. Кого же еще. После смерти Эсторада Титания Жуслан стал по сути его опекуном.  
\- Не женился, но приобрел разом двух детишек? - усмехнулся Эдвин.  
\- Двух очень умных детишек, надо сказать. Балами, как и Лидия, был по сути заложником. Наверняка сначала он ненавидел Жуслана.  
\- Могу себе представить...  
Они уже засиделись за полночь, когда Эдвин спросил, сам еще не зная почему:  
\- Брент, а что если бы отставку Ариабарта приняли? В качестве кого он вернулся бы в Уранибург?  
Брент снял очки, устало потер глаза.  
\- В качестве кого? Да... никого, в общем. И едва ли он вернулся бы именно в Уранибург.  
\- Куда же еще? - Эдвин слишком устал, чтобы полноценно удивиться, но любопытство шевельнулось. - Там же был его дом.  
\- Ему пришлось бы уступить поместье новому главе Дома, я полагаю, - сказал Брент. - Он бы потерял не только княжеский пост. Так... - он задумчиво начал загибать пальцы. - Все свои титулы, членство в парламенте, звание адмиральское ему бы оставили, но одним из главнокомандующих варданского флота он бы, разумеется, больше быть не мог. У него было личное состояние, но он лишился бы всех своих финансовых привилегий. Ну и доступа ко многим денежным источникам, конечно. Одно дело князь Титания, а он стал бы... никем. Я иногда думаю, что если бы ситуация сложилась немного по-другому, Ариабарт просто исчез бы с политической арены. И все пошло бы по совсем иному пути.  
\- Ага, - согласился Эдвин, - на сегодня с меня хватит Титания...  
\- Интересно, в чье поместье ты сейчас поедешь, - добродушно съязвил Брент.  
\- Я имел в виду, хватит с меня этих Титания.  
\- С меня, пожалуй, тоже. Мы сегодня неплохо продвинулись, я считаю.  
\- Я тоже. Тогда до завтра.  
Брент кивнул. Простое "до свиданья", его языку было уже не под силу. Эдвин и сам чуть было не заклевал носом за рулем. Вот был бы номер, не впишись он в этот поворот... "И все пошло бы совсем по иному пути". Эдвин неприятно отчетливо представил себе искореженную машину и Лидию в черном. Это взбодрило, что и говорить. Хотя, с насмешкой подумал он, тогда не пришлось бы воскрешать героя его детективной серии - Лидия, к сожaлению, и не думала отказываться от этой идеи.  
\- Я тебя ждала, - сказала Лидия, поднимаясь из кресла. С колен соскользнула на пол книга, и Эдвин поднял детектив собственного же авторства.  
\- Перечитываешь?  
\- Любуюсь фотографией на обложке.  
\- Да, я там отлично получился, - самодовольно заявил Эдвин, обнимая ее.  
\- Прекрасная приманка для читательниц, - согласилась Лидия, - я и сама попалась...  


***

  
Титания не отпустили его и во сне. Может быть, дело было в том, что Эдвина обнимала одна из них? Ему снились не Жуслан или Ариабарт - ему снилась книга. Ему снился текст, который он строил, как ребенок строит стену из цветных кубиков. Эдвин брал очередной такой кубик, вертел в руках, прикидывал, сгодится ли он или лучше отложить его в сторону... И так почти всю ночь. Эдвин строил книгу. Нет, это книга строила себя сама с помощью Эдвина, это книга шепнула ему нечто, от чего он подскочил на кровати. Поискал взглядом часы. Застонал беззвучно, увидев, что сейчас всего лишь пять утра - звонить Бренту в это время было непростительным свинством, так что Эдвин решил доверить пока свои (свои ли?) идеи ноуту. Да и клочок бумаги сгодился, только не упустить бы... Надев халат, Эдвин выскользнул из спальни. Вдохновение манило сильнее теплой постели.  
Он очнулся только ближе к восьми, когда в кабинет вошла Лидия с живительным нектаром, принявшим образ крепкого кофе. Эдвин потянул носом и потянулся. Охнул, когда ему на плечи опустились теплые ладони, которые гладили, разминали... А потом он подумал, что за наброски, которые он написал этим утром, Лидия имела бы полное право надеть ему кружку с кофе на голову... Нет, сначала он должен обсудить это с Брентом. Пусть тот поищет логические нестыковки в его версии.  
\- Полагаю, одинокое утро - удел жен всех писателей? - рассмеялась Лидия.  
\- Не всегда... Но случается, - честно ответил Эдвин, - не представляешь, как от нас натерпелась Аннабель.  
\- Бедная женщина. Теперь я сочувствую ей вдвойне...

До Брента он добрался лишь к двенадцати, и все это время прокручивал в голове выстроенную цепочку. И не находил в ней слабого звена. Но при этом почти надеялся, что оно все же найдется.  
\- Я думаю, что покушение на Аджимана устроил Жуслан, - выпалил Эдвин, едва они заперлись в кабинете.  
\- Мммм... любопытно, - в голосе Брента явственно слышалось сомнение, - излагай свою версию, вижу, она тебе просто язык жжет.  
\- Не то слово, - ухмыльнулся Эдвин, - скажи, если бы отставку Ариабарта приняли, какими стали бы их отношения с Жусланом? Предположим, что в Уранибурге они любовниками еще не были.  
\- Ну... если бы Ариабарт даже вернулся в Уранибург... Хм. Хм. Нет, им бы никто не запрещал видеться, но...  
\- Они оказались бы в слишком разных весовых категориях, да?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - согласился Брент.  
\- Для Жуслана прошение об оставкe Ариабарта было неожиданностью?  
\- Думаю да, как и его поражение, впрочем. Это вообще был нонсенс. Князья, конечно, слагали с себя полномочия - по возрасту, по состоянию здоровья, чтобы передать пост преемнику. Но никогда не отказывались от поста, мотивируя это собственной некомпетентностью. Ариабарт в этом смысле был исключением.  
\- Жуслан остался бы тогда один на один с Идрисом.  
\- Не совсем. Места Ариабарта и Залиша в совете не пустовали бы вечно.  
\- Не думаю, что новоиспеченные князья смогли бы потягаться с этими двумя.  
\- Я тоже. Но так или иначе оставался еще Аджиман. Который мог стоять во главе еще и пять, и десять лет.  
\- Он не мог ждать так долго, - прошептал Эдвин, - понимаешь, Жуслан не мог допустить, чтобы Ариабарт пропал с политической арены. И, как следствие, из его, Жуслана, жизни. Ему пришлось играть с тем, что есть, а когда на руках не очень хорошие карты, ставки высоки, а твои руки и мозги обладают определенной ловкостью...  
\- Мне всегда казалось, что покушение это было...  
\- Немного глупым, - продолжил мысль Брента Эдвин.  
\- Да. Если бы его планировал Жуслан... при его-то, как ты говоришь, ловкости, сработать так топорно.  
\- Это в том случае, если Жуслан планировал успешное покушение.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - вот теперь Брент взглянул на него обеспокоенно.  
\- Он все равно должен был лететь к Ариабарту. Убивать Аджимана и оставлять Уранибург на Идриса ему было не с руки. Об этом, кстати, говoрили те, кто потом выражали сомнения по поводу обвинений, выдвинутых в его адрес. Ему это было невыгодно. И это практически стало его алиби. Никто же не верил, что Жуслан Титания может сделать что-то настолько... недальновидное. Просто никто не видел его выгоды. Никто не знал о его истинных мотивax.  
\- Ну... я, например, сейчас, с твоих слов, их тоже не очень понимаю.  
\- Ариабарт! Ариабарт был его мотивом. Он должен был создать ситуацию, в которой его отставку либо не примут... либо отставка вообще станет неактуальной.  
\- И он подставил себя?  
\- Да. По моей версии получается, что так.  
\- Твоя версия рассыпалась бы, не застрели Идрис несостоявшегося убийцу. Этого Жуслан предугадать не мог.  
\- Да. Не мог. Но он мог подстраховаться. Убийца мог быть запрограммирован и на самоубийство. Жуслан этим не сам, конечно, занимался, но соответсвующие возможности у соответсвующих служб или организаций в то время уже существовали.  
\- Убийце промыли мозги?  
\- Могли промыть. Это ведь всего лишь версия.  
\- Грязная игра.  
\- На чистую у него не оставалось времени. Тогда же он мог озаботиться и инструкциями для Балами. Ему пришлось действовать очень быстро. И он действительно очень рисковал. Но он не сомневался в том, что Ариабарт его поддержит. Что Ариабарт постарается его защитить.  
\- А дубинка у Ариабарта при себе была ну очень внушительная. Двадцать тысяч кораблей.  
\- Именно так. Ну что? Теперь моя версия не кажется тебе такой уж неправдоподобной?  
\- Если исключить то, что она мне просто не нравится...  
\- Мне она тоже не слишком-то по вкусу. Я, собственно, думал, мы ее вместе опровергнем.  
\- Но увлекся.  
\- Вроде того. Что взять с автора детективов.  
\- Знаешь... мне это надо заесть. А потом будем думать.  
Эдвин согласно кивнул. Аппетит у него был совершенно зверский, несмотря на неприятный привкус истории, которую они раскопали... или придумали.  
\- Никаких доказательств в пользу этой версии мы, конечно, не найдем, - заявил Эдвин, жуя бутерброд, отчего фраза прозвучала не слишком разборчиво, но Брент прекрасно его понял - они были на одной волне.  
\- Не говоря о том, что с такой версией нас не пустят в печать.  
\- Зато в Союзе примут с распростертыми объятиями.  
\- У кого-то совершенно неподходящая для этого невеста.  
\- У меня прекрасная невеста, - обиделся Эдвин.  
\- Неподходящая для Союза.  
\- Эти Титания... - протянул Эдвин мечтательно, и принялся за второй бутерброд, - они нам дали одну улику. Точнее, просто не подумали, что это может стать уликой. Если бы мы не знали, какие отношения связывали Жуслана и Ариабарта, наверняка проглядели бы.  
\- Я опять не знаю, что и думать. Если это правда... Мы начинали писать про одних князей, а в остатке получаются совсем другие.  
Теперь забеспокоился уже Эдвин. Он, спеша поделиться своим открытием, и не подумал, какой оно может произвести эффект.  
\- Открытия не должны быть только приятными, - вздохнул Брент. И Эдвин с облегчением понял, что тот и не думал отступаться от задуманного.  
\- Значит, продолжаем работу.  
\- Разумеется. Вот только... знаешь, я люблю свою жену, но я не знаю, смог бы ради нее убить человека. Если Жуслан и правда пошел на это... я понимаю, почему, помимо прочего, он не захотел становиться Безземельным лордом. Настолько изменить собственным принципам... Его ведь всегда считали миротворцем. Жестким политиком, да, но при этом он всегда старался избегать лишних жертв.  
Эдвин не стал напоминать, что Жуслан, если его теория верна, убил не одного человека. Все жертвы развязавшегося конфликта между ним и Идрисом были на его совести. Возможно, гражданская война началась бы у них по другому поводу - все-таки Идрис с Жусланом с трудом выносили друг друга, и в тогдашней Титании было немало проблем, и Идрис был далек от идеального правителя - но факт оставался фактом, Жуслан ради любовника... или человека, которого он любил, пожертвовал тысячами других людей.  
\- Интересно, знал ли об этом Ариабарт, - сказал он.  
\- Не думаю, - отозвался Брент. - Мне кажется... но я могу в очередной раз ошибаться... Ариабарт не пошел бы на такое. Если он хотел уйти после проигранного сражения.  
\- Может быть, это был их совместный с Жусланом план?  
\- Ну не мог же он рассчитывать, что в очередной раз потерпит поражение от Хьюлика! В той битве было слишком много случайностей, Ариабарт бы не мог рассчитывать на них заранее!  
\- Хорошо, хорошо! - Эдвин примиряюще поднял руки. - Он был не виноват. Но смотри, Балами на Тайроне получил от Жуслана письмо, где был совет в случае чего бежать к Ариабарту. Там, наверное, содержались еще инструкции, которые привел к такому странному маршруту бегства. Но если Жуслан ничего не подстраивал... Откуда у него взялась идея вообще писать Балами такое письмо? Тот был далеко от возможных конфликтов, в безопасности!  
Брент молча протирал очки. Эдвин уже знал, что это у него было такое защитное действие - вроде как и занят делом, и можно сосредоточиться на других мыслях.  
\- Идрис незадолго перед смертью объявил, что у него есть доказательства виновности Жуслана, - продолжил Эдвин. - Опубликовать их он не успел, а после победы Жуслан дело просто замолчал.  
\- Идрис мог и лгать, - возразил Брент.  
\- Мог.  
\- Косвенные улики...  
\- Я знаю, как это называется, - вздохнул автор тридцати двух детективов.  



	7. Chapter 7

Поисками этих самых косвенных улик они занимались следующие два дня. Брент почти поселился в главном архиве, Эдвин заперся в кабинете и работал с официальными источниками. Он по опыту знал, что уверенные в своей безнаказанности люди могут допустить ошибку и оставить подсказку, которая может многое сказать исследователю.  
Он волновался, что будет пристрастен - ему сейчас каждое лыко было в строку - что начнет интерпретировать невинные факты в пользу своей теории. Например, то, что результаты расследования о личности террориста засекретили - правда ли, что след шел прямиком ко двору Варданской империи и последствия опубликования документов были бы катастрофическими для императорской семьи? Или Жуслан просто воспользовался предлогом, чтобы убрать с глаз долой неприятную правду? Или пара оговорок Жуслана, которые можно было бы расценить и как признание на старости лет, и как невинные совершенно, просто неудачно сформулированные фразы? "Грехи, совершенные в молодости" - он же не соблазненных девиц имел в виду? Или - этому Эдвин удивился сильнее всего - найденные Брентом свидетельства о крупной ссоре Жуслана и Ариабарта. Из их общего дома Ариабарт на несколько месяцев переехал в отель - если не знать об отношениях Жуслана и Ариабарта, можно было бы подумать, что тот просто решил не мешать Жуслану строить семью. Но для Эдвина это было похоже на разрыв всяких личных отношений. Ариабарт, узнав истинную подоплеку своего прихода к власти, решил, что не может жить с Жусланом и ушел? Но почему тогда вернулся?  
У Эдвина голова шла кругом. Брент, к его изумлению, отнесся ко всему гораздо спокойнее. Наверное, он давно смирился, что "пару раз Жуслан свернул не туда". А Эдвин пытался представить, что должно твориться в голове у человека, ради одного человека лишившего жизней тысячи других - и не мог.

После очередного мозгового штурма в поместье Эдвин вернулся только под вечер - совершенно измотанным. Брента он оставил в похожем состоянии. Под конец они уже, казалось, начали слышать скрип извилин друг друга. Лидия встретила его в холле.  
\- Ты уверен, что писал книгу, а не подрабатывал... грузчиком, например?  
\- О, я совсем не против разгрузить вагон-другой. Милое, совершенно необременительное занятие. В отличии от твоих предков.  
Лидия скрестила на груди руки.  
\- Чем они не угодили вам на этот раз?  
\- Не уверен, что тебе понравится эта... сказка на ночь.  
\- Я все равно хочу услышать.  
Эдвин вздохнул.  
\- Я так рискую...  
\- Ты рискуешь, затягивая паузу, - заверила его Лидия.  
И Эдвин заговорил.  
Лидия выслушала его молча, не перебив ни разу, не выказывая почти никакой реакции по ходу рассказа. В какой-то момент у Эдвина мурашки поползли по спине от ее спокойного и чужого взгляда. Оценивающего, напоминающего о том, к какому клану она принадлежит и всегда принадлежать будет.  
\- Твое молчание - знак согласия? - спросил он, почти отчаявшись дождаться от нее ответа.  
\- Нет, - Лидия моргнула, словно выходя из транса, - просто... просто я не ожидала. Автор детективов и историк - опасное сочетание, когда речь идет о старых тайнах. Должна сказать, что я вас недооценила. К счастью, Адам недооценил вас тоже.  
\- К счастью? Значит, все это правда?  
\- Не все. Но обладая не всей информацией, вы и не могли сделать абсолютно правильные выводы.  
\- Одна тайна потянула за собой другую. В детективах так часто случается.  
\- Этого мы не учли, - улыбнулась Лидия немного принужденно.  
\- И что теперь? - спросил Эдвин, имея в виду не только судьбу книги.  
\- Теперь... наверно, моя очередь рассказывать.  
Эдвин попытался устроиться в кресле поудобнее. У него затекла нога, побаливала спина и начинала ныть голова. Но сильнее физических неудобств было... не любопытство даже, а настоятельная потребность услышать еще одну версию. И, по возможности, узнать правду.  
\- Доказательств у меня, как ты понимаешь, нет, - предупредила Лидия. - Жуслан даже в глубокой старости не выжил из ума настолько, чтобы оставлять письменные свидетельства. Он никому он этом не рассказывал. До всего докопался Ариабарт - и он же поделился со взрослым уже сыном. Доказательства, даже косвенные, были к тому моменту либо уничтожены, либо запрятаны так, что их не найдешь. Я слышала обо всем, но сама проверить не могла. Так что ты можешь либо поверить мне... либо решить, что Ариабарт тогда лгал.  
\- Я слушаю.  
Лидия понимающе улыбнулась.  
\- Ты прав в том, что Жуслан ни в коем случае не хотел терять связь с Ариабартом. И да, если бы его отставку приняли, он оказался бы в изоляции... и в опасности. Ариабарта любили - это признанный факт, его ухода никто не хотел. Для Идриса он был бы постоянной угрозой. Жуслан прекрасно умел играть грязно и знал, что Идрис попытается от этой угрозы избавиться. Но покушения на Аджимана он не организовывал.  
\- Это было удачное стечение обстоятельств? - съязвил Эдвин.  
\- Почти. Насколько мне известно - и я, кстати, этому верю - Жуслан узнал о готовящемся покушении. Он сначала решил проследить, кто за ним стоит - он подозревал Идриса. Сам понимаешь, если бы его подозрения подтвердились, для него это был бы триумф. А потом... поражение Ариабарта, его прошение об отставке... Все планы Жуслана полетели к черту, - Лидия фыркнула. - Неприятное чувство, по себе знаю. И он решил рискнуть. Вы с Брентом были правы еще и в том, что он знал - в последующем хаосе Ариабарта никто не отпустит. Император слишком не любил Идриса, чтобы вручить ему неподконтрольную почти власть.  
Эдвин вопросительно кивнул.  
\- Жуслан решить позволить событиям идти своим чередом, - сказала Лидия. - Не вмешиваться, пожертвовать Безземельным Лордом ради шанса для Ариабарта.  
\- Мне кажется, прямой заговор был бы честнее, - буркнул Эдвин.  
\- Может быть, - Лидия пересела к нему на кресло. - Я никогда не была склонна идеализировать моих предков. Они же еще и за власть боролись, там была не только трогательная история любви. Но Жуслан знал, что Ариабарт его не одобрит, они впоследствии чуть не расстались из-за этого.  
\- Я знаю.  
Лидия посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Мы пугаем тебя, милый?  
\- Я начинаю привыкать, - прошептал Эдвин, обнимая ее. - Но сегодня о "вас" слышать больше не хочу. Давай проведем этот вечер вдвоем.  
Лидия тихо вздохнула. Тени, если они и были в этой комнате, отступили, оставив их наедине.

***

  
Адам не присутствовал на их свадьбе - это неизбежно превратило бы праздник в официальное мероприятие и привлекло бы внимание прессы. Точнее, привлекло бы еще больше внимания прессы, а его и без того хватало. Но так они хотя бы отделались малой кровью - двумя интервью и одним аккредитованным на свадьбе фотографом, с которым Эдвин всегда был в приятельских отношениях.  
Уже после свадьбы Эдвин попробовал заикнуться о том, чтобы его имя не значилось на обложке, и получил яростный отпор - от Брента и Лидии одновременно. Никто не желал слушать его доводов - ни жена, ни соавтор, и Эдвину пришлось смириться. Рукопись романа к тому времени уже неделю как находилась "на согласовании" у Безземельного Лорда. Если бы не свадебные хлопоты, Эдвин наверняка извелся бы. Никто бы не назвал книгу скандальной, но она все же была достаточно рискованной.  
Еще две недели они провели на Радужных островах, точнее на одном из них - том самом, где когда-то провели свой отпуск Жуслан с Ариабартом. Эдвин успел оценить его уединенность, как и прелести начала семейной жизни. А когда они вернулись, их поджидало сообщение от Адама - один единственный видеофайл. Без подписи, без единой строчки в качестве объяснения. Эдвин переволновался, даже понимая, что отказ был бы оформлен по-другому. Лидия, видя его состояние, запустила файл сама. Эдвин приник к экрану.  
Съемка была явно домашней и качество ее, за столько лет, изрядно пострадало. Но Эдвин все равно затаил дыхание. Камеру держали не так высоко от пола и детский голос все время спрашивал, на какую кнопку надо нажать сейчас. Сначала в фокус попадала мебель, цветы на специальной подставке, стол, на котором стояли торт, пирожные и чайный сервиз. А потом...  
Эдвин не думал, что они будут выглядеть так. Ариабарт и Жуслан, оба в домашней одежде, Ариабарт еще и босиком. Жуслан почти лежал в объятиях своего... партнера? супруга? со смехом давая указания снимавшему. Ариабарт мягко улыбался, время от времени прикасаясь губами к волосам Жуслана.  
На вид им было около сорока пяти лет. Ариабарт иногда с нежностью смотрел куда-то в сторону. Кто там мог быть, задумался Эдвин. Эдна? Кто-то из его детей? Жуслан пару раз искоса поглядывал на Ариабарта и прикасался к его запястью, не привлекая внимания даже, а будто наслаждаясь ощущением его кожи под пальцами.  
Запись быстро кончилась - она длилась минуты две, не больше. Эдвин потряс головой.  
\- Это означает "да"? - спросил он.  
\- Это больше, чем "да", - тихо сказала Лидия. - Это еще и "спасибо". Адам... не слишком хорошо умеет выражать свои чувства прямо.

Самое забавное, что фото для обложки они с Брентом приглядели еще в самом начале работы над книгой. Еще когда работали только с официальными источниками и знать не знали, какие тайны им придется разгадывать вскоре. Фото находилось в открытом доступе, и, чем дольше Эдвин смотрел на него, тем больше удивлялся этому факту. Он только сейчас понял, чем именно их с Брентом зацепил этот снимок, в котором, казалось, не было ничего особенного: Жуслан и Ариабарт в одинаковых почти мундирах, Жуслан сидит, Ариабарт опирается на спинку кресла за его спиной.  
Вероятно, эта композиция показалась фотографу наиболее интересной. Чуть менее официозной, но вполне в пределах заявленых к подобной сессии требований. Вот только среди свадебных фотографий самого Эдвина был один очень похожий кадр - традиционный в общем-то. Таким и Брент, наверняка, мог похвастать. Сидящая невеста, стоящий за ее спиной жених. Поймав себя на этой ассоциации, Эдвин долго смеялся. Свадебное фото, надо же. Свадебное фото, выставленное на всеобщее обозрение. Да так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. У этих Титания было прекрасное чувство юмора. И не одна фига в кармане.  
Но Эдвин не мог отделаться от мысли, что у этой фотографии есть еще и третий слой, который он только недавно смог различить.  
\- Просто ты знаешь, во что миру обошлось их желание быть вместе, - сказал Брент, выслушав его, - За официальной версией - трогательная история любви, а за трогательной историей - море крови.  
\- Это море могло и без них пролиться.  
\- Могло. Но случилось то, что случилось. Третий слой - это кровь. Так всегда бывает. История не терпит белых одежд и чистых рук. Но кому-то все равно приходится ее творить.  
\- Другая сторона альянса, - проговорил Эдвин.  
\- Да, - кивнул Брент, - сторон не всегда бывает только две, - он внезапно усмехнулся совершенно по-мальчишески и наклонился к комму. - Как тебе такое название?  
На экране комма под его пальцами появилось:  
"AJ Альянс - другая сторона"


End file.
